Secret Santa
by gleetard16
Summary: When they get back from Neverland, (no body swap pan) the Charmings find out that their loft was giving away to the Darlings. Regina invites Emma to stay with her but what happens when the Charmings tag along. At a celebratory dinner, the guest partake in a Secret Santa. (A Christmas Swan Queen fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers up to 3x08. **

**Chapter 1.**

"Mom!" Henry called out from the bottom of the stairs. It was early the morning after they got back to Storybrooke. Henry said he would stay at hers for the night after she was pretty insistant on keeping an eye on him. She jumped awake at the sound of his voice and ran to the staircase in her silk pyjamas.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worried after just getting him back.

"I'm fine but I got like 30 something texts from Emma she said to get you, that it was important." He held up his brand new cell phone given to him the night before by his moms as a way to make sure he could contact them if he ever got lost or there was an emergency. Regina purchased it in the first hour that they got back. Regina sighed. They had only been home a day before another catatrophe apparentely, she hoped this one could be fixed easily.

"Give me ten minutes, I will be right down. Where is she?"

"Granny's."

#

"You are evicted? How?" Regina asked as she took in the news.

"Apparently the owner of the loft gave it to Wendy's brothers when we were in Neverland." Emma filled her in trying to keep in the anger.

"Didn't you sign a lease?" The mayor asked turning to Snow White who was choking back a tear.

"It ran out right before you were kidnapped by Owen, I didn't see the point of renewing it we were all gonna be using the beans to go to home. And then things got a bit more serious and I forgot. We will be homeless for the holidays!" She cried out before burying her head in her husband's shoulder as she weeped loudly.

"We can just get a place at Grannys." David said in a calming voice as he wrapped his arm around his wife and as if waiting for a cue the elderly woman came over to their booth"Actually we are booked." Granny informed him as she placed their orders on the table. "We have Tinkerbell in one room, Neal in another, Ariel in one with Eric and the rest have gone to the older few lost boys. Unless one of them offers I can't rent you any rooms."

"Well Emma maybe we can ask Ne-" Snow started but was cut off apruptly by Regina.

"No! I mean uh...Emma can uh, you can stay at mine. I have the space. That way Henry can stay there too." She grinned to herself and avoiding Emma stuck with that man. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to quell the envious feelings that emerged within her when she felt a body crash against her own.

"Oh! Regina thank you!" Snow crushed her in a hug.

"No I didn't mean yo-" Regina frowned as she realised that Snow and her prince Charming would have to tag along.

#

"Wow your house is huge. I don't think I have ever been inside." Snow said looking around with wide eyes as she stepped up the three steps to the foyer. Regina shrugged and pointed toward the staircase. "Your room is first one, and Emma your's is third down the hall." She didn't point out that that spare room was closer to her room aswell as Henry's.

"It's nice isn't it David?" Snow said trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"What? Oh yeah. I've seen it before though." He said lugging two boxes filled with clothes up the stairs.

"When were you ever here?" Emma asked suspicious of her father.

"Uh, Regina and I had dinner before. I helped her with her car. It was before the curse plus I was here to pick up Henry when you guys went through the portal." David walked ahead avoiding eye contact from the two women.

"You two had dinner?" Snow questioned unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"It was before the curse broke." He said feebly defending himself.

"Did you two...?" Emma asked unsure if she was even able to finish her sentence, shuddering at the idea of her father bedding Regina before she did.

"Kiss? No!" David blushed and put the boxes down as they made it up the stairs.

Emma looked into the first room which was without a doubt the smallest room in the house. A double bed barely fit in the room. They sighed and put the boxes on the lumpy bed. Emma said a quick goodbye and went off in search of hers but managed to get distracted by the master bedroom. She wandered in looking at the queen size bed and the vanity mirror with antique and modern perfume bottles adorning it. She picked a blue oblong bottle up and spritzed some on her wrist and took a whiff smiling as she inhaled the rich scent.

"Your room is the next one." She heard a voice behind her. Henry was standing in a pose similar to his adoptive mother with his eyes narrowed.

"I...I know I was just...uh...next door." She cleared her throat and moved swiftly past him to the other room.

"Mom told me to come tell you that Belle said we should head over to Mr. Gold's at 7. Do I have to call him Grandpa now?" He asked as he thought about it.

"What now?" Emma replied wanting nothing more than to curl up into her new bed and have a long sleep.

"The dinner...The one Belle talked about last night. She said that we should have a big family dinner."

"And by family dinner?"

"Well Dad, Her and Mr Gold. You, Grandpa and Grandma and she invited mom too oh and Granny, Tinkerbell and Ruby."

"Did I miss something? Are you related to Ruby and Tinkerbell aswell?" She groaned getting fed up with how fucked up his family tree was becoming.

"No. They overheard the invite and Belle and Ruby are friends." He said grinning to himself that the gorgeous woman was one of the few people in the town that he wasn't related to. "And Tinkerbell kind of invited herself..."

"Do we have to go?" Emma sighed not wanting to see Neal or his father for a while after spending so long with them in Neverland. Her good for nothing ex had come back from the dead and while she was happy for her son that he was alive she wasn't too happy with the idea that her parents, his and her son would be working as matchmakers to get them together. She took some solace in the fact that Hook wanted time by himself on his boat. At least that was one male suitor gone for now.

"Yes! Plus aren't you curious to see the inside of Mr. Gold's house?"

She shrugged. "It looks just like his crummy shop."

"Well we are going."

#

"Belle, you will have to give me the recipe for these potatoes." Snow said as she took another bite. Granny humphed, they were not as good as hers.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was garlic butter. She sighed as she watched Emma across the table who was playing with her mashed potatoes.

"Neal made them." Belle informed her. Snow beamed at him. "You can cook? Who knew." She elbowed Emma who groaned.

_'And so it begins.'_

"You have come a long way from that hot plate Neal." Emma commented in a bored tone making at least Regina smile.

"What's a hot plate?" Henry asked confused.

"It is a cheap portable stove top." Emma explained before jutting her knife through the meat in front of her.

"Did you guys not have an oven?" He asked again.

"No Henry see you father thought that stealing and being on the run was more 'fun' than being tied down to one place." Emma said angrilly cutting up her meat.

"Says the woman who stole the car I was in." Neal bit back not wanting to be seen as the bad guy.

"Didn't your thieving however get an underaged I might add, Emma get sent to prison...no one else remembering that? Just me?" Regina said causing everyone at the table to turn to look at her. Neal and Rumple were blushing a dark pink while Emma was smirking having won with Regina's help. She looked over at the woman in front of her again. Regina have her a small smile.

"I am really excited for this Christmas celebration coming up. I did some research on it and it seems fascinating." Belle said cheerfully trying to change the subject making all the other women except Snow smirk at the attempt.

"It is awesome! Santa Claus brings presents all the way from the north pole and he is pretty magical. He can get through Mom's curse every year without fail." Henry told her giddy that Christmas was getting closer.

Emma looked over at Regina who was throwing a sweet look at her son. They turned to each other and shared a look.

"I built that into her curse." Rumple added with a small wink at his grandson so no one could refute it.

"Is that what Secret Santa is?" Tinkerbell asked as she took more potatoes.

"Uh no, that's when you and a group of people put names in a hat and whoever gets a certain person than they have to get a gift for them and someone else will give you a gift back." Ruby explained looking over at the blonde grinning back at her.

"We should do that!" Belle said eagerly. "Oh it will be fun and be a great way to get to know one another."

Everyone else groaned at the idea before Mr. Gold smiled "That sounds like a really good idea dear. I think to make it even Henry; son, you will be out of this but don't worry rather than get one gift off a secret santa I think it is safe to say the boy will be getting something of each of us."

He smiled happily as they all nodded.

"I'll go write everyone's name down on a piece of paper." Henry told them getting up from his chair.

"Top drawer by the computer!" Rumple called out to his grandson to tell him where he had paper and pens.

Henry came back with a bowl in his hands. "Mom, you go first." Regina pulled a name out and smiled to herself. The bowl went around the table until all the names were gone.

"The gifts must be good and something to make the other person smile." Belle said looking down the table at Regina.

Ruby nudged Emma's side. "Who'd you get?"

Emma showed her a piece of torn paper with "Tinkerbell" wrote on it.

Ruby smile grew and she whispered closer. "Wanna swap, trust me you want who I've got."

She showed the name to Emma and without missing a beat she nodded swapping pieces of paper to get the page that simply said "Regina."

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Regina grumbled as she reached out to hit the snooze button but the loud beeping continued. She jumped up in her bed.

_'That's the smoke detector. HENRY!'_

She ran down the stairs to the kitchen only to find Snow White scraping burnt pancake batter off her frying pan while David was turning the smoke detector in his hands trying to find the off switch.

"What are you doing?" She snatched the detector out of David's hands and hit the reset button taking a small amount of solace in the silence.

"We were making pancakes and we got a bit distracted." Snow answered blushing as she looked bashfully at her husband making Regina stare at the two with wide eyes.

_'Were they fooling around in my kitchen. Oh god keep the vomit down. Keep it down.'_

"Sorry if we woke you..." Snow said cautiously.

Regina grabbed her pan from the pixie haired woman. "Don't scrape it off with a spoon! You leave it to soak...G-get out of my kitchen." She gripped the counter by the sink and counted to ten trying to calm herself. Snow dragged her husband away.

"I never got breakfast though..."

Emma having been woken by the smoke alarm wandered quietly into the room to get a glass of juice.

"And another thing!" Regina whirled around holding up her pan. Her face relaxed when she saw a startled blonde.

"Hi." Emma said nervously before sipping her apple juice. "Not a morning person?"

Regina dropped the pan in the sink. "It is only 8am and already your parents have ruined a frying pan, a smoke detector and woke me." She realised then that in her hast to make sure Henry was okay she hadn't even ran a brush to her hair. She tried to smooth it down nervously. She ran her eyes over Emma's legs that were on show, she hadn't seen them since she brought her a basket of apples more that a year ago.

"Yeah they're like that...I'm surprised you invited us all to stay with you." Emma stated looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"I didn't invite them." She said sighing. "I invited you and Henry and they tagged along." Regina groaned looking at the mess around her kitchen. "And they messed up my kitchen."

Emma was speechless. Regina had invited her and sure she knew that the day before but knowing that she just wanted her and Henry to move in made her stomach to a small flip. "You can go relax. I'll clean up."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You will clean up? You Emma Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can clean. I had a few cleaning jobs when I got out of juvie..Stop giving me that look. I can get this mess under control."

The mayor relented and walked past Emma on her way up the stairs. "Wait Regina."

She whirled around. "Yeah?"

"Blue satin suits you." Emma said with a small smirk.

"They are silk." Regina shook her head as Emma started sniggering with her back to her. "Nice shorts...are you not freezing?"

"I am but my longer pyjamas bottoms need to be washed." Emma told her as she ran the water.

"You can borrow a pair of mine until then if you'd like...I wouldn't want to get the blame for giving the sheriff pneumonia."

Emma smiled broadly at the random act of kindness and at how cute Regina looked when she crossed her arms. "That's really nice but I don't think they'd fit."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"What no, I meant me." Emma corrected making Regina frown.

"You are the same size as me." She said as she looked the blonde over making her squirm. Emma scoffed.

"No your body is perfect." She blushed realizing what she said. "I mean...no it's the truth."

The mayor gave her a genuine smile as her cheeks tinted pink. She looked down bashfully as she spoke. "Well...uh you are certainly no slouch."

"I wish I had your ass." Emma admitted tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why yours looks gre-good?" Regina let out a nervous laugh. "So uh...I should get ready...I will leave some _silk _pyjama bottoms on your bed." She quickly walked out of the blonde's eyeline.

_'Way to keep it together, what the hell was that?!'_

_'I wish I had your ass? I might as well have told her I carried a watermelon. But she did say she liked my ass.'_

Emma did a mini victory dance as she cleaned up.

"Are we having pancakes?"

"Jeez kid! We need to put a bell on you." She said with her hand over her heart.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Just having a good morning."

#

Later that evening Henry had managed to convince the adults in the house that they needed a Christmas tree. Regina and David went out reluctantly together and returned without either one biting the other's head off and a large fir tree that just barely made it through the front door. David set it up while Snow baked cookies with her grandson and Emma helped Regina retrieve the decorations from the attic.

Emma was up a ladder halfway shining a torch while Regina stood below her holding the ladder steady with her eyes on Emma's ass.

"Where are the decorations exactly?"

"Huh uh...I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"The decorations? Where are they?"

"Oh the far left. Near the rocking horse...Do you see it?" Emma turned her head and saw the two rocking horses; one was wooden and appeared to be handcrafted and the other was plastic and bright blue.

"Yeah I see two. Henry liked horses huh?" Emma pulled herself up into the attic and trudged past cobwebs to get the boxes marked "Christmas" past the horses.

"Not really, I was hoping he might but he had zero interest until he got that book and by then he had grown out of those."

Emma grazed her fingers over them and looked around seeing a red tricycle, a small fire engine truck, a dusty chalkboard with big plastic letters spelling ABC and a box marked "Baby clothes." She bent down and opened it looking at the baby blue onsies. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the little hats in the box.

"Emma! Did you find it?" Regina called out.

She wiped her cheeks roughly and blinked several times. "Yeah. Sorry be one minute." She grabbed the boxes and handed them down to Regina before descending down the ladder.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked furrowing her brow as she took in the puffy eyes and the red cheeks.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Must be allergies. You know you have some cobwebs up there." She mentally kicked herself when her voice cracked as she said cobwebs.

"You may be a human lie detector but you are terrible at lying." Regina moved closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing...I just, I found the baby stuff, Henry's baby stuff." She shakes her head at how ridiculous it was to get so upset over some clothes.

"Ahhh." She took Emma's hand and led her to her room. "I know you missed that part of his life." She pats her bed and goes to a huge bookshelf and pulls out a large photo album. "I took a lot of pictures of him, especially in the beginning when he didn't cover his face in all them." She sat down beside Emma and opened the book. "This was our 3rd week together...he took a while to warm up to me."

Emma smiled down at the picture of Henry in a white onsie with green trains on it. She flipped the page and cooed at the picture of mother and son. There outfits were almost matching with the pale grey. "Who took this one?"

"Uh...Archie I believe. Ten minutes after the photo was taken Henry spit up on me." She chuckled to herself and flipped another page. "These are saved for when he has his first girlfriend over."

Emma rolled her eyes at the image of a naked Henry in a small bubble bath crying. "He hated bath times. I learned later on not to wear any expensive clothes around him during baths."

Emma grinned and made a fake gasp. "You have non expensive clothing?"

"Yes. I have some vintage concert t shirts." Emma looked at her genuinely stunned.

"Really, you?"

"Yes." Regina didn't see how it was so hard to believe.

"Have you ever been to a concert?"

"Yes, I left Storybrooke a few times before Henry was born."

"So come on what bands did you see. New Kids on the Block? Backstreet Boys?" Emma teased causing Regina to frown.

"My first was a Bruce Springsteen concert, then U2, Fleetwood Mac, Pearl Jam, a final Eagles tour that wasn't the last one, Bon Jovi, and you can't judge but Rick Springfield."

Emma stared at her. "And all this time I thought you were into classical music...who is Rick Springfield?"

"Jessie's girl. It came out two years after I got here but was on Storybrooke radio station every morning when I got up." Emma laughed. "Isn't he a one hit wonder."

"No! He had other gre- you know what he was better than U2 live." Regina jutted out her chin.

"Sure he was." She sniggered and looked at the next page in the photo album. "Is he wearing a suit?"

"It was Christmas!"

"You match!"

#

"Where's mom and Emma?" Henry asked his grandfather with a plate of hot cookies just out of the oven.

"They were getting decorations from the attic but that was 20 minutes ago now." David took a cookie from the plate and toussled Henry's hair. "Why don't you go check on them."

Henry handed the plate to David. "Don't eat them all." He warned before heading upstairs. He walked to the ladder in the landing but walked by it as he made his way to his mother's room following laughter.

"What are you two doing?"

"Uh, your mom was showing me some of your baby pics." Emma explains and pats the space between them.

The mothers and their son ignored putting up the tree for another twenty minutes as they looked at 10 year old pictures.

#

"Who was that at the door?" Regina asked Henry as she added another bauble to the tree. "It's Belle...she's here to see grandma."

Snow jumped up from the sofa where she had currently been sitting as she tried to untangle lights. "I wonder what she wants." She smiled as disappeared to the front porch.

It wasn't until a few minutes later she returned with a book in her hand and a red face.

"What do you have there?" David asked curiously.

"It's uh, my um, secret santa gift. I got a book." She said looking down.

"Lame!" Henry called as he ate another cookie.

"Says the nerd." Emma teased.

"Emma!" Regina chided her. "You aren't a nerd honey, be glad you didn't get your smarts from her."

"Hey!" Emma threw a piece of popcorn at her while Snow pointed upstairs. "I should put this near my night stand you know to uh, read it later." She disappered upstairs with her present in her hand.

Emma looked down at her phone seeing a new text from Ruby. [Can you help me with my gift tomorrow? Please! Love Ruby] She replied quickly that she could and took a star out of the box.

"Emma No! I always put the star up!" Henry took the silver tree topper out of her hand.

"He is just like you." Emma commented looking over at his mother.

"Come here buddy." David swooped him up in his arms and raised his grandson above him. "Can you reach the top?"

Henry leaned forward and placed the star on top. David let him down and Regina stood behind him and wrapped her arms around her son as they looked up at the tree they just decorated.

Emma leaned on the arm of the arm chair smiling widely. "It looks good huh?" Snow stated as she came back down to them.

She looked at her son and his other mother. "It sure does."

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Regina woke up the next morning early, not wanting another incident where she looked less than her best around the blonde. She smiled as she thought of seeing the sheriff in her gold silk pyjamas with her morning toussled hair in the kitchen in an hour or so. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but the blonde was the only person in her life other than her son who she cared for and who seemed to feel the same about her. And ever since the blonde came down her driveway with her son in tow she made that empty feeling disappear even if at the time she thought it was because she had someone who finally challenged her.

She shivered as she pushed off her duvet and made her way to the bathroom. She was still half asleep that she didn't hear that the shower was already on.

Emma woke up to sound of high pitch screams and sprang from her bed following the sound. She found Regina shaking in the hall her eyes filled with terror as her hand covered her mouth to keep in another scream.

"Regina! What's wrong?" Emma got her answer when her parents emerged from the bathroom in bathrobes a few seconds later looking both guilty and embarrassed.

"That was not what it looked like." Snow tried.

Emma's eyes widened looking at her parents. "Ew...I don't want to know." The blonde paced behind Regina feeling disgust erupt in her body.

"It's not like that she was just uh, I was helping your mother with her uh..." David stammered as he tried to come up with a believable excuse but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Hair!" Snow added pointing up at him. "He was helping with my hair..."

"Really because it looked like you were taking it in the -" Regina was interrupted abruptly by Emma's hand clamped over her mouth.

"No! I don't want to hear it."

Snow covered her face in her hands feeling completely mortified. David looked down shifting awkwardly.

"W-w-we thought everyone was asleep." Snow explained as tears started to fill her eyes. Emma still had her hand over Regina's mouth looked at her mother over the brunette's shoulder.

"What if Henry had walked in? Just...leave..."

"Sorry, uh we should get dressed." David muttered before dragged his wife back to their room.

"Ah! Did you just lick my hand?" The blonde pulled her hand away from the mayor's lips.

"You still had it on my mouth." Regina reasoned. "Ugh I can't unsee that! I think I am gonna be sick." She retched and shuddered as the image came into her head again. "I can't have them here."

Emma shook her head. "Please you can't kick them out. They have nowhere to go. Please." She moved in front of Regina pouting for added affect.

Regina looked at the big green eyes hating how they broke down her anger at Snow as easily as they did. Her eyes flickered down to look at how adorable the blonde looked in her silk golden pyjamas. She relented and let out a sigh. "Fine but they are scrubbing that bathroom clean." She went to a closet and took out a little carry case filled with cleaning supplies before knocking loudly on Snow and David's room. "If you two want to stay here, I want that bathroom spotless in the next two hours." She stormed off to her room.

Emma did the same returning to her own bedroom, ready to go back to sleep when she checked her phone.

[Still gonna help me? Free breakfast in it for you?-Ruby]

#

She barely stepped foot in the diner when Ruby grabbed her hand pulling her into a booth. "Took your time."

"It's my day off and it is...ten to eight." Emma rubbed the corners of her eyes.

"I am actually surprised you were up? Is your new bed too lumpy Goldilocks." Ruby teased.

"No, little Red...I was woken up by Regina screaming." Emma rubbed the side of her tiring eyes.

"Does she have nightmares or something?"

"She will now...She uh walked in on my parents doing something."

Ruby burst into laughter at the idea of Regina walking in on her friends. She almost doubled over when she looked at Emma's disgusted face. After several minutes of practically howling with laughter she managed to get out a sentence. "Oh my god. What happened?"

Emma fiddled with her braclet as she answered."She screamed and basically forcing them to scrub her bathroom clean or they are out on the streets."

Ruby laughed louder and longer until Granny shot her a look from behind the counter. "I guess Belle's gift spiced things up."

"What? She gave Mary Margaret a book."

"She gave her 50 shades of Grey." Ruby told her as her grandmother came over with hot drinks for them.

"What?!" Emma all but yelled. Granny shot her a look and she covered her mouth in disgust waiting for the woman to walk away before she spoke again. "Why would Belle of all people give _that _book to my mother?!"

"I told her to." Ruby shrugged as she added sugar to her Sheriff kicked her sharply under the table. "Owh!"

"Why would you do that!"

"Belle wanted to get her a new book and we can't leave town remember. Tamara had it in her room in a Barnes and Noble bag." Emma swatted her arm.

"You gave my mother a second hand erotic novel that belonged to the woman who kidnapped my son. What is wrong with you? And corrupting Belle."

"She thought it was a book on painting." The waitress rolled her eyes. "Can we get to why I called you here."

Emma huffed in annoyance at not getting to let her anger out. "Fine."

"I need a good gift for Tinkerbell and like I said I can't leave the town...but you can."

"So you want me to be the messenger?"

"Yes like I use to do. You just have to drive out and pick it up and then come back and give it to me."

"Okay what am I getting?"

#

"Hey Emma do you wanna watch The Grinch with me later." Henry asked as he climbed onto a stool in the kitchen taking a banana from the fridge.

"Sorry kid, I can't today. I have a small job out of town."

"You do?" Regina asked coming into the kitchen to make herself and Henry lunch.

"Yeah, I told Ruby I would pick up something out of town; in Boston." She looked over at the brunette seeing a small amount of disappointment take over her body but it disappered a second later. "Do you two wanna come along?"

"Really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow surprised at the invitation.

"Well you two are the only ones who can leave Storybrooke without losing memories." Emma stated as she took out bread and butter making herself a snack for the drive.

_'And I want you two to come with me, it can be a little family get together. Family...'_

"Not true! Neal and Hook can too." Henry pointed out shaking her from her thoughts, she rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to spend anymore time with those men when she could avoid it.

_'She could take Neal and they could go and all be a happy fucking family like Snow wants them to be.'_

"Well I don't want to go with them. We can hit up a boston bakeries and book shops for you two nerds, what do you say?" She added salami to her sandwich and waited for the reply."

"Please mom can we?" Henry turned to his mother with puppy dog eyes to which Emma mimicked making the mayor break into a smile.

"I suppose it would be nice. I like pastrami on my sandwiches." She took it out of the fridge and passed it to Emma.

"Oh can I have tuna?" Henry asked getting the tins down from the cabinet.

"Sure, add them to the side." She told him as she buttered more bread. "Henry why don't you get us some drinks for the road."

"Where does Ruby need you to go any way?" Regina asked as she picked at the pastrami slice in front of her, popping it into her mouth.

"You will love this, the Disney store."

#

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with a C." Henry called out.

"A car." Emma guessed as they edged nearer to Boston city. They had been driving for over an hour and so far it had been nothing but pleasant. They had played several car games and Emma listened attentivly as Henry told her about the year that Regina almost burnt the turkey with Regina correcting parts about her alleged swearing at the bird.

"Caribou." Regina guessed as she took in the surroundings outside the car noticing some wild life in a far field.

"What the hell is Caribou?" Emma asked completely confused.

"It's like a moose." Henry informed her in a slightly condescending voice.

"What the...who guesses Caribou?" The Sheriff asked laughing.

"She guessed right." Henry said with a wide smile. Regina sniggered at the dumbstruck look on the Sheriff's face. Henry took a sip of his juice pouch and patted Regina's shoulder lightly."Mom, it's your turn."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with A and S." Regina said smirking.

"ANGRY SWAN!" Henry yelled getting a laugh from his adoptive mother. Regina gave him a thumbs up and he leaned forward to pat Emma's shoulder as she got redder.

"You two are mean." Emma pouted making them laugh even louder.

#

"MOM! Look!" Henry yelled throughout the store and came back to his two mothers holding an evil queen doll in his hand. "Look mom!"

Regina threw the doll an evil look causing Emma to take it into her hands to examine it. "Disney aged you and the eyes are green? No lip scar either. Poor representation. You should sue." Henry giggled while Regina frowned.

"They also said that I was after your mother because she was prettier." She scoffed and looked around. Emma pushed Henry "Go watch her while I get the necklace for Ruby."

Emma was getting the Tinkerbell necklace wrapped when she heard a loud voice from the back of the store that sounded awfully familiar. "Are you kidding me?!" She took the wrapped box of the cashier before taking off towards the voice. "What's wrong?"

"My character has 3 toys and she has this whole section?" Regina gestured to the shelves around her filled with Snow White collectable. The blonde bit her lip as she held in her laughter. "Remind me never to take you to Disneyland."

Regina pushed down a Snow White plush toy and let out a small sigh. "That felt kinda good." She pushed down another one smiling as she did.

"Kid, we need to get outta here before your mom gets kicked out for breaking all the stuff in this section." Emma warned. "People are staring we should go." The mayor looked around realising she was a grown woman hitting a; though she didn't want to admit it, beloved character. She fixed her jacket and looked up at Emma and her son. "So where to next?"

#

"These are the best donuts!" Henry hummed as he took another bite of his boston cream with his mother. He looked around at the foodcourt. Emma had wandered off 15 minutes earlier, he assumed for a bathroom break before heading home but she was taking too long. "Where did Emma go?"

"She is gone to the bathroom I believe." The mayor lied looking over her shoulder to see if the blonde had returned from getting two books for Henry from Santa. "Look here she is."

"You guys ready to head home?" She asked bending down beside Regina so she didn't tower over them as they sat finishing the last of the donuts from the box. She rested a hand gently on Regina's thigh to steady herself. The small action made Regina's heart thump half a beat faster.

"Can we get another box of donuts?" Henry pleaded.

"Ask your mom." Emma told him patting Regina's thigh lightly not knowing the effect the small gesture was having on the other woman.

"If we get another box you are to leave them until we get home. You already had a pizza." She reasoned not wanting to spend the car ride home with him with stomach pains. She handed him some money and let him pay for them so he could pick them out.

Emma took his seat as they waited. "I had fun today."

"Oddly I did too."

"We should do this again sometime." She said as casually as she could but hoped the mayor would pick up on the hint.

"We should."

Emma beamed a smile her way and shifted her chair a little closer. "Okay so don't get mad but I may have stolen something in one of the stores."

"You did what? With Henry here? What if you got caught? How could you be so reckless?"

"I know but look." She opened her bag to show a Snow White doll inside.

"You stole a doll of your mother?" Regina raised an eyebrow not seeing what would make Emma do such a thing.

"For you."

"I don't want that."

"No look whenever my mother says something that makes you wanna snap her head off...You can...with this doll." She smirked as the corners of Regina's lips curved upwards.

"You are really strange."

"Says the woman immortalized in the villian section of the Disney store."

#

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

#

"Emma?" Ruby called out as she made her way into the Sheriff station.

"In my office!"

Ruby came in looking down at the blonde eating a sandwich without crusts instead of her usual pastry. "What are you eating?"

"What does it look like. Regina made it for me, well for me and Henry."

_'Madam Mayor must be a real domesticated goddess.'_

Ruby raised her eyebrow at the idea but let it slide to ask. "Did you get it?" Emma put down her lunch and opened the top drawer to take out the perfectly wrapped in green wrapping paper with a gold bow.

"Gift wrapped and all." She handed it to her friend who bounced cheerfully on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you for this. I know it had to take up all your day off."

"It was actually fun, Henry and Regina came with me and you should have seen her in the Disney stole it was hilarious...And we got Henry some Santa presents. Is it weird that he still believes in him?" Emma twirled a pen around her fingers an easy smile taking over her face as she thought back to the previous day.

Ruby smiled at her happy friend wondering if her and Regina would ever just get together instead of hiding what they both obviously felt. "Well he is the true believer right."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It is cute though." She looked over at the box in her friend's hands. "It is a really great gift."

"Do you think she will love it?" Ruby asked enthusiastically making the Sheriff raise an eyebrow.

"I think she will...I didn't know you were friends with Tink." The blonde questioned with an impish smile creeping upon her lips as her friend sat down on her desk avoiding looking at her.

"I'm not. But maybe after this...who knows."

"Are you blushing?" Emma teased making Ruby cover her face briefly. "Does someone have a crush?"

"Maybe, she's beautiful and you know after the whole Belle being with Rumplestilskin thing...I have no idea what she even sees in that retched man..." She groaned and closed her eyes trying to let her hostile thoughts toward the couple dissipate. "There aren't many available women left in this town."

"There are a few." Emma pointed out trying to add some hope.

"Really who?" The waitress challenged, crossing her arms as she turned more to look at the blonde.

"Ariel and the Blue Fairy." Emma said off the top of her head.

"Ariel has Eric and the Blue Fairy is a nun."

"Well there's Regina and uh...Wendy! In a few years..." Emma stated realising that it was true.

"Wendy is a minor and Regina while admittedly hot is kinda off the market." Ruby argued.

"Off the market?" Emma snapped.

_'Since when is Regina off the market? Is she? No she can't be, well she could but...no...'_

"Because...She's, you know." Ruby blushed afraid to say it out loud. Emma felt anger rise within her.

_'What too perfect? I thought you were better than that evil crap.'_

"No what? And don't say the evil thing because you know she isn't the same woman she was in your world. So what is it? What is she?"

_'Fine you wanna know why.'_

"Yours..." Ruby winced as she waited for the onslaught of her words.

Emma just stared at her with her mouth open unable to form a word let alone a sentence. "She is n-...I mean...I...What? I..."

"You don't see it...You two are perfect for each other and you obviously both care for each other." She explained carefully not wanting to scare her off.

"We are not per...You think we are perfect for each other?" She asked wondering if she wasn't the only one who actually thought that. And actually surprised that a friend of her mother was okay with the idea of her and Regina together.

"Well yeah." Ruby quirked her lips into a shy smile. "You have feelings for her right?"

Emma blushed and after a small pause she nodded making the waitress burst into a large wolfish grin. "I knew it! You are the only person other than Henry who she actually listens to, or willingly hangs out with. And I am not stepping in the way of that..."

"So Tinkerbell." Emma added hoping the burning in her ears would go down and wanting to move on from her confession.

"Yes, and her voice! Why does that accent do things to me?" Ruby asked with a wide grin on her face.

"It's different. Like lemurs." Emma guessed thinking back to how much her cursed self wanted to explore the world. Ruby grinned. "That makes some sense. So what do you like most about our esteemed Madam mayor?"

"Everything." Emma grinned gleefully finally having someone she can talk to about it. "Her voice is like velvet and when she smiles you can't help but smile back at her because it is like a gift from a higher power. And she is actually a big softie though she hides it well."

Ruby gave her a sardonic smile. "Regina a softie?"

"Yes." Emma beamed cheerfully back as she thought of how sweet Regina is with her when it is just them or two of them and their son.

"Wow, you have it bad."

"I know right."

#

[Are you finishing up soon? -Emma.]

Regina looked down at her phone and smiled bashfully to herself at the simple message.

[I will be done in 10 minutes. -R]

She went back to signing documents when her phone beeped again.

[I'll be by to pick you up in 5 -Emma]

Regina finished her last documents putting them in the out tray and storing away ones she didn't need. She gathered up her stuff and made her way down the stairs to wait by the exit for the Sheriff. She took a seat and flipped through a magazine distracted as her thoughts wandered to the blonde.

_'It's just a lift home, act cool. You spent last night and this morning with her in it calm down.'_

And even though she kept telling herself to not read too much into the simple gesture she couldn't help the butterflies that were currently flapping around inside her stomach.

Emma strutted into the town hall stopping immediately when she realised that the mayor was sitting on a bench near the door with her legs crossed reading a magazine. "Wow...I mean Hi."

Regina looked up. "Hi. So anything happen today? First day back and all."

Emma couldn't help but stare at her and the way she licked her lips after she spoke left her dazed for a small while. "Emma?" Regina waved her hand in front of her face making Emma shake her head. "No nothing. I was just organizing the station. It was left in a bit of a mess."

"You can organize?" Regina jabbed as they walked towards the yellow bug.

Emma poked her in the hip playfully. "Yes I can."

#

"What is that smell?" Emma wrinkled her nose as she came in the door. The smell of burnt chicken filled the entire house. Regina ran into her kitchen knowing from previous experience that Henry shouldn't be trusted to make anything other than poptarts. She found David cutting up a charred black piece of meat.

"I was gonna surprise everyone with dinner but you have a different oven than the one I'm use to." He gave them an apologetic smile. Snow patted her husband's shoulder. "He's never used a fan oven."

"If we cut around the burnt bits it's still good." David explained as he cutting up the destroyed bird.

Regina shook her head and balled her fists trying to keep her irritation at bay. "HENRY!"

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner but..." David started but was stopped when Regina raised her hand making Emma bite back a laugh. Henry came into the room with his hand over his nose.

"Ugh what is that?"

"A disaster, we're going out to Granny's."

"Yes!" He scampered off to get his coat and scarf before returning back to the room with everyone else. "Everyone else is coming right?"

Regina looked over at the blonde wanting her to join but not wanting the Charmings to come along. She knew it would seem suspicious if she just invited Emma and exhaled deeply "Fine, yeah."

#

The people in the diner watched with rapt attention as the Charmings took a seat in one side of the booth while Regina and Emma took the other side. Henry took a free chair and sat by the end of the table.

"I never thought I'd see the day Regina would willingly sit down with Snow and Charming." Leroy grumbled as he bit into his slice of apple pie. Ruby refilled his coffee before taking a set of menus over to the family that just came in the door.

"Hi, menus in case you need them." She smirked at Emma who was sitting next to the brunette. "Thanks."

"Mom, what are you getting?"

"We-"

"Che-"

Both women answered at the same time and looked embarrassed neither sure who he was talking to.

"I uh, I meant Re-Regina." Henry scratched the back of his neck at the awkwardness. David gave him a soft smile. "You need to come up with a different name for your mom's like Mom and Mother or uh, mom and mam or..."

"You could just call them their name." Snow said bitterly looking down at her menu, hating that her own daughter only calls her mom in moments she thinks she is going to die and that she seems a lot closer with her father.

Emma's cheeks went pink as she slumped down in her chair feeling guilty. Regina saw the dejected look in the blonde and wanted to wrap her in a hug but knew that it would be a bold move and instead tried subtly to move her hand closer to Emma's.

Emma looked down at her hand on the booth chair when she felt something graze it lightly. She felt a small jolt shoot down her spine and wanted nothing more then to move Regina's dark back so she could make her moan when she kissed down her graceful neck.

"I call them both Mom though." Henry told David shaking Emma from her thoughts. "I will just look at who I am talking to when I say it."

The door to the diner opened and Emma tapped Regina's hand lightly. "It's Tink!"

"Since when are you excited to see her?" Regina asked curiously.

"Ruby is going to give her her Secret Santa gift." Emma told them effectively shushing everyone. The group turned their attention to the blonde fairy approaching the bar to place an order.

"Hi, Ruby." Ruby broke into an easy smile. "Hi Tink."

"What's he having?" She asked pointing to Happy's meal who was sitting three stools down.

"Uh, Burger and fries, would you like some?"

Tink looked at the meal and frowned. "I don't have any money in this land...Regina gave me some to get buy but I am not sure if I should spend it on this."

"You gave her money?" Snow asked but was quickly shushed by Henry.

"Slide out." Regina whispered into Emma's ear, her hot breath against her skin made Emma quiver before she stepped out of her seat watching the brunette walk towards her fairy friend. She whispered something in Tink's ear and Emma watched as the fairy half heartedly turned down the money she was offering. Regina called Ruby over and handed her a hundred. "That should cover a few meals here for Tink right?"

Ruby nodded and Regina grinned victoriously. "Great, turns out you will have to come here for some meals now Tink." She walked back to her table leaving the blonde speechless before sliding back into her seat.

"What was that?"

"I'm helping Ruby out, now Tink has to come here for a while."

"You are a genius."

"Ruby's not gay." Snow informed them skeptical of their set up. "And Tink has some history with Hook."

"Sexuality isn't black and white. Sometimes it's a shade of grey." Emma said the last part slower making her mother turn red at the reminder of the book she received for her Secret Santa gift.

"She's giving her the gift, shush." Henry said waving his hand back at them.

"I know it might be cheesy, but in this world you're well loved and well I just wanted you to know that millions of people believe in you." Ruby rambled as Tink opened the gift box to see a Disney Tinkerbell silhouette of her character with a small emerald where the heart was.

"This is beautiful." Tinkerbell responded in awe.

"Like you."

"Smooth." David said impressed from their table as the rest watched with rapt attention.

"May I?" Ruby took the necklace out of the box and moved from behind the counter to stand behind the happy blonde. She carefully catched the clasp and grinned shyly when Tink turned around.

"This is...ugh." Tinkerbell lost for words pulled Ruby in for a hug. The table at the other side of the diner cheered.

#

They were halfway through dinner when Neal came in the diner with his father and Belle in tow. "Hi dad!" Henry called out happily.

"Hi Neal." Snow said with a rather big grin on her face. "Nice to see you here. Isn't it Emma?"

"Not particulary." Emma said bored playing with her fork, she felt a foot jab her shin sharply under the table and let out a light yelp. Regina looked over at her former enemy and pushed her fingers together. Snow's lips clamped shut and her eyes popped open in terror.

It went unnoticed by everyone else with their eyes on Neal as he bent down next to Henry. "Hey kiddo, I was wondering if you want to spend Christmas day with me and your grandpa, I know he can be a bit scary but it would..."

"He is not spending the entire day with you." Emma spat out. "We can visit you on the day but Henry is staying with his mothers." Regina added. Henry gave his father a nervous smile. "I kinda want to spend it with my moms...but we can meet up on the day if you want."

Neal looked disappointed but covered it quickly with a smile. "Of course buddy."

_'Walk away asshat.'_

_'Like my son would want to stay with you and the imp.'_

_'I hope dad's okay. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.'_

_'Take this spell off me right now you witch!'_

_'I wonder if everyone's getting dessert.'_

The second Neal trudged back to his father, Regina lifted the spell from Snow. She was about to shout at the mayor when she was stopped in her tracks by a gasp from Neal's table.

Granny had her hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes as she looked at an envelope Rumple gave her. A few seconds later she was thanking him profusely.

"Wonder what that's about?" David asked intriged. They got their answer a few minutes later when Granny came by their table to get their plates.

"Three months free rent on the B&B." She told them gleefully.

Everyone turned their attention over to the man adding sauces to Belle's plate. All except Emma who was looking at Regina.

#

Snow was on cleaning duty for the week after the bathroom incident, and as she cleansed the downstairs of the mayoral mansion of the smell of the burnt chicken, Emma watched TV with her son while Regina read; sitting by the tree.

"Where's Grandpa?" Henry inquired looking around aimlessly.

"He said he was going to pick up Ruby's gift after dinner." Emma shrugged. As if on cue her father came in to door holding a box that was squirming in his hands.

"What's that?"

#


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"What is that?" Emma asked as her father came closer with a cardboard box with air holes poked into sides of it.

"It's Ruby's gift." He reached into the box and held up a squirmy fluffy grey retriever puppy. "She just came to the animal shelter."

Regina looked up from her book noticing what David was holding up. "No you can't have that here. Take it back. Do you know how messy new dogs are."

David pouted. "She will be gone tomorrow. It is just for one night." Henry petted the puppy giggling when she licked his hand. Emma took it out of her father's hands and held her in his. Snow came into the room and rushed over no questions asked about where it came from, wanting to pet the adorable dog.

"Is it even house trained?" Regina asked crossing her arms trying to ignore the blonde adoring the little creature.

"She is. I asked Bill, he swore she is and I got her some kibble and this, isn't it cute." He took out the mini dog bed from the box. Regina exasperated. Emma moved towards her holding the puppy in her arms moving her paws with her hands.

"Pwease Mwiss Mills can I stay?" Emma asked in a baby voice causing the brunette's lips to quirk into a smile before she could stop herself.

"No." She remained in the same position not wanting to let the cuteness get to her again.

"I don't wanna go back to the shelter." Emma said actually showing her puppy eyes and seeing something flash in Emma's eyes as she uttered those words caused Regina to freeze. Emma looked away not wanting others to see the hurt that her own words had caused her. Regina noticed though and wanted to run over and comfort her.

Henry pouted. "Please mom, it's just one night."

She nodded wordlessly and sauntered away but not before calling back to them. "She sleeps in the kitchen. That way if she does have an accident it doesn't cause me to get new carpets."

"Yes!" Henry took the puppy off his mom and put her on the ground. Emma cleared her throat trying to keep her emotions in check.

#

Emma went to bed that night going over what she said and hating herself for letting herself get upset over something so small. The self loathing made her mind go over every small problem she had lately making them all glob together, eventually making herself cry for over an hour and keeping her up. An hour after she stopped the tears she had given up on sleep and made her way downstairs to get a drink. She stopped at the bottom step when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"You are very cute." She heard a small laugh and gently pushed the door open. She peeked her head in to see Regina on her knees in front of who she was talking to.

"Who is the cutest puppy, you are. Yes you are." She watched amused at the interaction as Regina scratched behind the dog's ears with a goofy smile on her face as it wagged it's tail. She put a piece of tinsel on the ground and put the dog on the ground smiling as it played with the red shiny tinsel. She watched for over five minutes before she felt odd for spying on the two.

"I knew you were a big softie." Emma proposed as she walked into the kitchen. Regina froze while holding the puppy in her hands and slowly put her down.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Emma knelt down beside her to pet the excitable puppy who was licking Regina's hands wanting to be petted again. "I thought you didn't want this one here."

"I didn't..." Regina picked the puppy up and hugged her close. "But she is so adorable." Regina cooed down at the happy dog.

"Henry named her Scarlet."

"It's not his dog." Regina grumbled not wanting her son to get attached to something they couldn't keep.

"He thinks it fits. Ruby and Scarlet." She laughed at it and scratched behind her ears getting closer to the woman holding her.

"I guess it does. Why are you down here?" She asked curiously.

"I...uh, couldn't sleep. Even with these comfy pyjama bottoms." She added with a smile to distract the mayor from what was keeping her up. It did the trick. Regina smiled to herself.

"Gold suits you."

Emma gagged. "Ugh when you said that you made me think of Mr. Gold."

"You did sleep with his son, what's his name."

"Neal." Emma sighed. "That was a decade ago. People need to realise that I have grown up. I don't want him."

"You did in Neverland." Regina shot back.

"I wanted him alive, I didn't want him." She gave a thin smile.

"I get it." She tapped Emma's thigh lightly causing the blonde to burst into a grin. "So his advances won't get him anywhere?" She asked hopefully.

"Nowhere. I don't want him."

"Because of the pirate?" She asked wanting to rule him out too.

"I am sure he wants my father more than he wants me." She laughed. "I don't think I could date someone who has been wearing the same outfit since I met him."

Regina gagged this time. "He was wearing that when I met him! In the old land." Emma groaned with a smile and laughed as she continued to pet Scarlet. Regina licked her lips as she peered down at the blonde. The dog in her arms stopped it's playful squirming and relaxed at Emma's touch.

"She seems to like you." Regina pointed out as she leaned a little closer. Emma picked up the tinsel and waved it over Scarlet's face and watching in amusement as the dog played with it.

_'I do too'_

"I like her too, how long have you been down here with her?" Emma asked looking up at the brunette.

"I came down for a snack and she just came waddling towards me and I got distracted."

"So you didn't get your snack?" She groaned as she got to her feet and trudged towards the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

_'You.'_

"Huh, um, I was just going to have the strawberries, why what were you going to have?" Emma took out a bowl and tipped the small basket of strawberries into it and sauntered back to her.

"I was gonna have a grilled cheese but some fruit would probably be better." She lied and knelt back down beside the brunette. Regina stopped petting Scarlet to take a strawberry. Scarlet whined loudly.

"No, no, shush." She dropped the berry and went back to petting her. "Can you give me a hand?"

Emma stared at her before picking up a large strawberry and bringing it to Regina's lip. The brunette wrapped her lips around it before taking a bite causing red juice to drip from her full lips. Emma bit her own lip as her breathing became sharper, she swiped her thumb over Regina's lips catching the last of the juice. They both looked up at each other with pink cheeks. Emma let out a nervous laugh while the mayor licked her lips.

_'She is so incredibly gorgeous. I want to be that strawberry.'_

_'Hmm, I...I should not be this turned on. Did I make the wrong move?'_

"I uh, I meant pet Scarlet so my hands would be free." Regina informed her looking down at the dog. Emma blushed darker, feeling her ears burn. She couldn't believe how bad she misread the situation or how turned on the simple action made her feel.

"Sorry, I thought...I didn't mean to make you...I'm sorry." Emma flustered looking down avoiding eye contact as she fiddled with a stem of a strawberry.

Regina smiled happily at her. "Don't be." She held the dog up and teased the blonde. "Don't be silly Mwiss Swan." Emma threw a strawberry at her making her burst into laughter. "You wouldn't want to get little Scarlet messy." She warned holding her up again as a shield.

Emma took a strawberry and booped it off Regina's nose.

"Quick Scarlet get her." She let the dog down and watched as she waddled over to the sheriff licking her hands. "She is not the best attack dog."

"No she isn't." Emma agreed as the dog ran around the kitchen island still excited.

#

Henry ran into the kitchen, awake earlier than usual wanting to play with Scarlet before school. He found Emma leaning against the kitchen island fast asleep and snoring with Regina resting her head on her shoulder and Scarlet in between them curled into a little ball of grey fluff. He tiptoed out of the room and once in the hall he sprinted up the stairs in search of his mom's camera. He thrashed around the closet in the hall knowing she had a big professional one in there that usually made an appearance at big events of his. He found it and grumbled to himself as he tried to figure out if he had it on.

"Caught you." David rested his hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Henry grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

"What's going on? Why are you not talking?"

"Shush!"

Henry opened the door of the kitchen and tip toed in. "Look."

David walked in taking in the adorable sight. "Your mom will kill you if you get proof of this." He whispered at his grandson who ignored them by creeping closer to get a better shot.

The flash woke them up.

"What the hell!" Emma jumped waking up the brunette who quickly wiped the edge of her mouth.

"Ugh what time is it?"

"Almost seven." Henry told them as he put the camera to the side before kneeling down to pet a sleeping Scarlet. Emma stretched her arms above her head. "I got a good picture. Why are you two down here?"

"We were talking and it got late." Regina told him as she rubbed her eyes, before yawning. "I am gonna get dressed, Henry don't stay down here too long, you have to leave for school in about an hour." She gave him a warning look before getting up to leave the room.

"I won't."

The Sheriff jumped up chasing after her. "Hey Regina?"

Regina turned around, her short hair flipping as she did. "Yes?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted a lift to work again today." Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I mean, I'm heading that way anyway...Saves on gas..." She tapered off.

"Sounds good." She beamed and pointed behind her. "I should get ready."

"Oh yeah go ahead."

_'Just one morning, can I look presentable in front of her for one morning?!'_

_'She looks so hot with her hair like that.'_

#

"Merry Christmas!" David handed Ruby the tiny puppy with a bow around it's collar.

"Oh my god! It's adorable. Is it really mine?" Ruby asked as she held her.

"Yes I even cleared it with Granny. Now you have someone to hang out with when you wolf out. And I got you some food, a dog bed and a little leash for her." He left the box behind the sign in counter. "Henry named her Scarlet but you can rename her."

Ruby played with her giggling. "No, Scarlet suits her."

"Oh is this yours!" They heard a call from the hall of the Bed and Breakfast. Tink came closer cooing over the adorable creature. "I love dogs."

David smirked raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Really? What about big ones?"

"The bigger the better. Will this little one get big?"

Ruby grinned down at the blonde. "I bet she will. Wanna take her out for a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Tinkerbell waited until Ruby attached the leash before linking arms with her and walking out of the building.

"David do you wanna come along, no, I'm good." David mimicked to himself before heading to the store.

#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Morning Regina." Snow greeted her in the foyer in the morning. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No you can't cook again in my kitchen." She firmly told her, brushing past to make her way to the get the paper off the porch.

"No, not that." Snow gulped wringing her hands as she tried to find the best words to explain. "Uh well this is my first Christmas with Emma and David and I was wondering if I could, uh..."

"Can you hurry this up, I have a lot to do today."

"The fair Emma said it's...Oh uh well you see I have these, well Emma and I have these...um..."

"Spit it out." Regina pressed not trusting herself to be alone with the woman for two long without snapping.

"Could I put up some of my decorations that Emma and I got last year?" She got a small shoebox off the couch showing small trinkets and what looked to be holly leaves. Regina peered into the box getting ready to slam down the idea but stalled when she thought about what it could mean to the blonde to see that her mother cared for something small like that.

"Just don't put clutter my house with it." She pursed her lips and sauntered past before Snow had a chance to thank her.

#

"Say hello to little Scarlet." Ruby came into the police station holding the puppy in her arms moving it's paw so it looked like she was waving.

"Hi Scarlet." Emma grinned as she gave them a small wave putting her newspaper aside when her friend got closer. "So you like her?"

"She is adorable and she got me a date with Tink." Ruby exclaimed happily letting Scarlet down to stretch her little legs before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"How?" Emma asked wanting to know all the details, happy to finally have a fellow gay in the town after a year with no one.

"Well she saw this little cutie and I asked if she wanted to walk her with me. We talked and get this her name was Green. Green and Red! Perfect right?"

Emma chuckled taking in the giddy face.

"We are going to the fair tomorrow."

"You really like her?"

"I do. And she loves dogs and okay I haven't told her my predictiment but I dunno. I think she would understand." She beamed and took a grape from the fruit bowl on Emma's desk that was actually her father's. Ruby popped one in her mouth and turned her attention to Emma. "So tell me...how is the Regina front going?"

"Great. She is just...you know when you see the side of people others don't get to see and you realize that they are just perfect even with their flaws?" Emma asked blushing as she revealed what she thought about Regina.

"God, you have it bad. Scarlet no!" She got up to pull the dog away from biting the couch near the cells. "Bad Scarlet."

"You wanna see her with tinsel, when Regina waved it over her she was like a cat trying to...What?" Emma questioned when she took in Ruby's shocked expression.

"She was playful with Scarlet? Regina Mills?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "I got up for a snack and found her playing with her and oh...she laughed and a genuine laugh."

Ruby sat down stunned. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No...but we did fall asleep together."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we were playing with your squirmy puppy and we talked and just fell asleep." She didn't tell her about the strawberries thinking it was an intimate moment and didn't think she could even put into words how Regina's lips wrapped around a piece of fruit could have the ability to make her body heat rise.

"She is so into you." Ruby assured her.

"I am not so sure about that one..." She sighed and they watched the puppy yap at Ruby's heels for a second. "So uh, any news on who my secret santa is?"

"Not Granny, she got Belle. She gave her a huge hamper of all different drinks she could find. She never had iced tea until last year so now she can try them all." Ruby explained smiling softly as her mind went back to her first talk with the librarian. "I think it may be Neal, I saw him go into that gift shop place that sells stuffed animals and ornaments and notebooks and crap and all the other girls got their gifts...well bar Regina but you have her."

"Crap...if he uses it as a big gesture I will stab someone." Emma huffed not wanting another reason for her parents to want the two of them together.

"Can't he get a hint?" Ruby asked pulling another grape free from it's vine.

"Apparentely not and David keeps telling me he is a stand up guy." Emma almost growled her mood suddenly shifting at the idea that he was her secret santa.

"Why? The guy knocked up his teenage daughter and abandoned her in jail and never sought out for...I'll stop."

"No don't. He doesn't see that!" Emma groaned getting aggravated over it. The waitress offered her a grape from her hand.

"Why is he always squinting? He looks like he is trying to read size 4 font." Ruby asked making Emma burst into loud laughter which caused Scarlet to bark just as loud.

#

Regina came home from work awaiting for another Charming household disaster to be the cherry on top of a busy day at work. She peered past the foyer seeing that no one was messing up her kitchen. She found a note in her key bowl with a neat handwriting, too neat to be Emma's.

"Gone out on a date! Be home around 10pm. Love Snow and David."

_'Ugh love Snow and da...vomit.'_

She balled her fists and didn't tear the note even though she really wanted to.

_'No, you can't let those two idiots bother you. Think of Emma...'_

Instead she counted to ten and walked away. David and Snow were gone for the night so it left her and her son and Emma of course, alone in the house. She was about to smile but stopped when she looked at the random leaves over two doorways; the kitchen and dining area and rolled her eyes.

_'They are coming down the day after Christmas. Snow is lucky Emma is her daughter otherwise I would tear these tacky leaves down and hit her across the face with them. Where is my doll?'_

She bumped into her son in the doorway of the dining room. He had his book bag slung over his shoulders on his way up stairs. "Hi sweetheart."

"You are under mistletoe. You have to kiss me." Henry told her pointing at his face as he turned his cheek waiting for her to kiss it.

She looked at him completely baffled but never the less she leaned down pressing her lips to his cheek when she pulled away she held his face delicately under his chin. "Why kisses?"

"Oh, anytime two people walk under mistletoe you have to kiss." He smiled to himself as he thought about how the Tillman house had some up in their doorways the other week and how he got to kiss Ava.

"Are you blushing?" Emma asked coming up beside him.

"No." Henry walked away to hide his blushing and to get to the closest mirror to wipe away the lipstick mark on his cheek. "It's mom's lipstick. Oh you have to kiss Mom!"

Regina stared at her with wide eyes while Emma did the same.

"What?"

"You are under mistletoe. Those are the rules." Henry told them pointing to the plant dangling above them.

"I-I'm not sure it applies to people of th-the same gender..." Regina tried to explain crossing her arms not wanting to open herself up to kiss the blonde, especially not in front of their son.

"It's 2013 mom. Same 'genders' can kiss." Henry challenged shaking his head. "You have to kiss."

"Okay uh, just one kiss, right?" Emma said trying to be calm but her voice had gone up an octave.

"Just a kiss." Regina repeated taking a step forward with her arms still crossed she leaned forward placing a quick peck on Emma's lips. No fireworks went off, no fire erupted within her. It was a brief tip of lip on lip that ammounted in nothing.

Emma sighed smelling her expensive perfume as she moved away wanting to pull her back for a real kiss but not in front of her son.

_'That was too short.'_

"There." Regina took another step away, trying to keep calm but her heart was racing as she thought about longer kisses with the blonde, holding her long blonde hair in her hands as Emma held her hips, moving her hands up the mayors sides.

"See not the end of the world." The sheriff quipped feeling awkward as they stood there neither knowing what to do next. "I should start dinner." Regina brushed past Emma to make her way to the kitchen.

"You have like one bit of dark pink lipstick on your..." Henry pointed to his own upper lip.

Emma wiped it away with the back of her hand watching Regina walk off.

#

"Where's the kid?" Emma asked as she came down after dinner to find Regina in the dining room with a notepad and a pen twirling in her hand.

"Archie and Marco are doing a puppet show at Marco's house with August and he invited all the children to come see it."

"Sounds fun." Emma said sarcastically. "So what's that, your diary?" She sat down in the chair across from Regina.

"No, it's a cooking schedule for Christmas dinner." She pushed it aside and looked at the clock. "How good are you with wrapping presents?"

"Uhh...go-"She started to lie but realised that she would be found out when they did. "...terrible. Why?"

"With Henry gone it gives me time to get the gift wrapping out of the way." She stood up and pushed her chair in waiting for Emma to do the same.

"I can always help with tape while you wrap." Emma informed her getting up after her. "After you."

She sped up to be with the other woman when she stepped past the archway. "Uh! Mistletoe."

"What?" Regina asked spinning around to catch what the blonde was saying to her.

"We are under mistletoe." Emma pointed up with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Regina blushed. "Do we kiss every time you meet someone under it?"

"Yes..."

"Is this your mother's messed up way to kiss me? You know she tried this crap as a ki..."

"What? No, she saw it in a film and thought it looked sweet so when Moe started selling them she bought loads."

"Did you have to kiss her?" Regina asked terrified at the idea of Emma unknowingly making out with her own mother.

"No! She had David over and they kissed under it. I would run past it." Emma explained grateful that she never found she had romantic feelings for the cursed Mary Margaret.

"And yet now..."

"Now...We have to kiss."

This time Emma stepped forward and planted a kiss on the mayor. A soft tender kiss that made both their heads spin for a second or two.

_'Her lips are so soft.'_

_'Gah, that was...that was...'_

"Hmmmm." Emma uttered as she stepped back making both of them blush as they smiled awkwardly at each other. "So uh, gifts for uhh..."

"Henry." Regina added gulping as she looked away not sure if she could refrain from pulling the blonde back for another kiss.

"Yes." Emma smiled bashfully letting out a little laugh.

Regina shook her head lightly before she led the way upstairs to her room. Emma followed behind watching how the way the brunette's hips swayed as she walked. Regina went to the back of her walk in closet pulling out a bag labeled. "Summer clothes."

"Henry has a tendency to snoop." Regina told Emma filling in the blanks as she took in the confused face of the Sheriff. "Just had to put a pair of my shorts on top and he would stop looking in here."

"You in shorts...that was out loud." Emma turned around mentally chastising herself for the slip up while Regina sniggered to herself pulling out the bag and walking downstairs to her study waiting for Emma to follow behind her.

#

"You just glide the scissors through the paper."

"When I do it tears." Emma complained sitting crosslegged on the floor next to the brunette. She gave up on the task for the moment to take a sip of apple cider wincing as the bitterness passed by her lips.

"Well you can at least get me some scotch tape." Regina told her as she held a piece of gift wrap in place with the tips of her fingers. Emma leaned over and placed a bit of tape on the gift, getting so close that Regina could feel her hair brush off her hand.

"Okay that has to be like the 20th gift, how much is he getting?" Emma queried looking around the table filled with 18 perfectly wrapped gifts and the two Emma wrapped that looked like they were mauled my Scarlet.

The mayor blushed and hide her face behind her glass as she emptied it down her throat. "I uh, well this is my first Christmas with Henry post curse and I just wanted it to be a good one."

Emma in her slightly drunken state leaned over again but this time to snake an arm around Regina's waist pulling there bodies closer in a side hug. She caught Regina off guard making her gasp loudly and the arm around her.

"Emma?"

"You were the best chance." She muttered into Regina's hair not saying anymore. Regina was about to question her but Emma just stayed with her head nestled into the mayor's neck repeating the phrase in a whisper. "You were his best chance."

Emma eventually moved away and neither woman talked about the hug. It was an unsaid understanding that it was a private moment between them. They quietly went back to work finishing up the last of his presents and hiding them so he would never find them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Mom, what time does the fair start?" Henry asked excited as he finished his bowl of fruit loops and added more to his bowl.

Regina looked up from her paper. "At five. We can go a bit after school. And save some of them for tomorrow." She pulled the box of cereal across the kitchen island after she witnessed his third bowlful of the morning.

Emma padded in barefoot back in shorts and a shirt from the other day on. Regina took the oppourtunity to gaze at them, thinking about them wrapped around her.

"Hi." Emma said with a shy smile as she looked at the mayor looking at her body with hooded eyes.

"Huh." Regina replied distracted when Emma reached over to get the box of fruit loops by her, her cleavage on show as he top buttons were left unbuttoned.

"Are you coming too?" Henry asked his blonde mother wanting to have both of them with him.

"Coming where?" She looked over at Regina confused.

"The fair. Mom is taking me this evening. You have to come."

"I um, kid, I am not sure. I wouldn't want to impose on..." Emma explained looking up at Regina, not wanting to take away from her and Henry's alone mother/son bonding time.

"You're coming." Regina flat out told her, leaving little room for argument.

"It turns out I'm coming." Emma grinned at her son and then up at his mother who was smiling back at her.

#

"So are you coming with me and your mom tonight?" David asked as he adjusted his holster on.

"Uh, I am actually going with Henry." Emma told him filling out paperwork on the latest lost boy incident report.

"That's great that Regina is giving you two time to bond." He mused adjusting the straps.

"Actually Regina's coming too. Gonna be the three of us."

"What?" He scrunched his brow as he sat across from her.

"What?" Emma asked giving him the same confused look he was giving her.

"Nothing it's just Snow and I thought that maybe you'd want to spend it with Neal."

She groaned loudly and dropped her head on the desk in frustration. She was fed up having the same conversation over and over again. "I don't want Neal."

"Maybe if you gave him a chance you would see that-" David started.

"No."

"But Emma -" He sighed but she kept her eyes down at the paper on the desk. She wasn't going to back down on this issue.

"No."

"Think about Henry, if you were him, wouldn't you want your parents together rather than apart." He tried, knowing that she would do anything for her son but Emma felt the low blow and she wasn't taking anymore of it.

"Hence why I am going with him and Regina."

She stuffed the half finished incident report into the file and shoved it in her desk wordlessly while her father just looked at her knowing not to press on. She took her coat off the hook and stormed out of the station. The cold winter air hit her the second she opened the door. She had no idea where to go now. She wanted to punch something or someone.

_'Go out with Neal, go out with Neal, Emma. Why don't you date him if you love him so much.' _

"You planning on standing there all day my love."

She spun around to see Hook there with a Granny's take out bag attached the his hook. She rolled her eyes, this was just what she needed.

_'Fuck off.'_

"Yes, now go away." She quipped not wanting to deal with him on top of everything else.

"Feisty. We all know you want me." He purred making her skin crawl.

"I would rather be back in Neverland shacking up Pan, raising lost boys than be with you." She groaned walking away from him. He trailed after her.

"He's a bit young for you, don't you think." She turned to scowl at him. "You need a more mature man."

"I don't need any man."

"You needed me back in Neverland." He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he thought back to the kiss they shared.

"Temporary insanity. I was frustrated and you were there." She explained crossing her arms.

"You seem a bit frustrated now, wanna get crazy?"

"Is he bothering you Emma?" Regina asked appearing behind her matching Emma's stance. She looked Hook up and down. "Beat it pirate."

"Private conversation your majesty." Hook told her causing Regina to move in front of the sheriff, in an effort to shield her from the man leering at her.

"And I said back off." She growled making him take a step back but he kept his smirk on his face.

_'Get away from my Swan.'_

_'She is cute when she get's angry.'_

_'Quit cockblocking me.'_

"Or what?" He challenged. Regina stepped forward invading his personal space and whispered something in his ear and though Emma couldn't hear them she could see the color drain from Hook's face as the mayor whispered. She moved away and he gulped.

"Emma, love, look for me when your guard dog is gone." He scurried off with his take away bag stomping towards the docks. The Sheriff laughed as she watched him leave.

"What did you say to him?" Emma asked impressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked and looked over Emma. "Are you okay?"

"What from Hook? Yeah...hey uh, what are you doing for lunch?"

Regina pointed toward the diner. "I was going to get something from Granny's."

"Mind if I join?"

#

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Emma announced halfway through a mostly quiet lunch. Regina looked up at her with her eyebrows raised.

She wiped the corners of her lips with a napkin before replying. "What about yesterday?"

"The whole crying and hugging you thing." Emma admitted looking down at the table not sure if she could get it out if she looked at the other woman. Regina's features softened as she looked at the woman in front of her. She reached out across the table and gave Emma's hand a squeeze.

"Don't be, it was rather sweet."

"Oh Emma there you are." David announced causing Regina to quickly retrieve her hand and clear her throat. Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at her father, wanting some alone time with the mayor.

"David, I am on my break." She moaned wanting to just have this time with Regina but more so wanting to have her hands on her.

The diner door opened once more and Emma saw red when Neal came in. "Hi Emma, hi David." He said cheerfully, he took in the mayor sitting by the window across from Emma, he just gave Regina a curt nod. She ignored him and went back to her meal.

"David if this is another set u-"

"I am actually here to see your father." Neal informed them and dragged David to a booth handing him a gift bag. Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"He is not my secret santa." She said relieved as she peered over her shoulder to see her father hold up a small sheep plushie with a thin smile.

"I am sure yours will get you something better than what appears to be a stuffed animal." Regina quipped drawing Emma's attention back to her. Emma smiled back at her stealing a fry of her plate. "Do that again and you lose your hand."

"Like you would dare." Emma playfully reached across the table but pulled her hand back before taking anything.

"I will give you and the pirate something in common if you try that again." Regina warned again.

"Speaking of him." She pointed to the window behind her. The mayor turned her head to see if he had returned. When she did, Emma stole a fry. "Gotcha."

She chuckled as Regina playfully frowned at her stealing her pickle, licking down the side and putting it back on Emma's plate. "Call that payback."

_'I wish I was a pickle, holy crap.'_

Emma raised an eyebrow and bit into her pickle. "That all you got?"

"That had my salvia on it."

Emma leaned in closer and stage whispered. "I have kissed you so..." She shrugged smirking. Regina stared at her with wide eyes for a moment that Emma would bring it up. She was about to talk when Tinkerbell came into the diner yelling "NEAL!"

Both women's attention suddenely became focused on the blonde and Neal. "Merry Christmas! From your Secret Santa!" She handed him a thin gift and waited happily for him to open it. He tore the gift wrap off it and looked over what appeared to be several magazines with a shocked look on his face.

"P-porn magazines?" He asked her confused.

"For your job." The fairy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And, uh, what job is that?" He asked looking at the big busted women on the covers.

"R-regina said you're a sperm doner..."

She turned back to look at Regina and Emma who were laughing with hands over their mouths.

#

"Mom, can I have 2 dollars?" Henry asked Regina as he looked at another game he wanted to play.

"What happened to the ten dollars I gave you yesterday?" She asked wondering what he was doing with the money. "I used it for a present...Please." She took out two bills and handed them to him and her and Emma watched him run off to play a fair game.

"So do you play any of these games?" Emma asked curious to get to know more about Regina.

"I am known to play that one where you hit moving targets with a ball." She told her with a smug smile.

"You can play ball?" Emma said in shock not quite believing Regina. "I don't buy that, you have to show me this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. She took Regina's hand dragging her to the stand. "Give me a basket of balls." She told the vendor. Regina looked down at their still connected hands not paying attention to what was happening until a small basket was placed in front of her.

"Madam Mayor here is gonna win me and Henry that big panda bear over there." Emma announced teasing Regina knowing that it was an a prize that was un-win-able. She let go of the mayor's hand making her look up to the stall that she was suddenly in front of.

"You need to hit down five batters to get that prize and you only get six balls." The elderly man explained.

"I got it. Start 'em up." Regina told him and watched the wooden pieces move as she gripped a ball in her palms. She narrowed her eyes while she focused and threw her right arm back, winding up.

First one went down.

"You were lucky there." Emma countered. Regina raised an eyebrow picking up another ball. She began arching her arm back and hit the next target down.

"Was that lucky too?" She asked leaning closer to the blonde with a superior smirk making Emma blush and lick her lips wanting to close the gap between their bodies.

"You will never get them all."

The third target crashed down. "You were saying?"

She hit another before Emma could even reply. "Just one more for the panda right?" Regina asked confidently to the vendor and threw the fifth ball. It hit it's target squarly in the centre.

"How...how did...huh?" Emma stood starstruck as Regina threw the last ball and claimed her prizes.

"For you Miss Swan." She passed the huge stuffed animal over to the blonde.

"Okay how did you do that?" Emma asked lugging the stuffed animal in her arms.

"I got bored after a week in Storybrooke, at the time I thought hobbies would help fill a void...They didn't and then Henry came along. Speaking of." The boy came bounding towards them.

"Who won the panda?" He asked patting the arm watching it bounce back.

"You mom won it for you." Emma explained trying to hand the bear off to him, he moved over to Regina with a playful smile.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and she squeezed his body close to hers when they separated he pointed at the main ride at the fair. "Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure. But you have to carry this." Emma threw the bear at him, both his mothers laughing as it was almost as tall as him.

They started queuing for the ride when they saw Neal in the line. He let a couple go ahead of him to get back to where they were. "Cool bear buddy. Did you win that?" He asked talking only to Henry not wanting to pressure Emma and still embarrassed over Tink's gift from earlier that day.

"No, mom won it." Henry explained readjusting it as it slipped down his arms.

"Emma? You suck at sports." Neal said impressed that she could ever win it. Emma furrowed her brow.

_'I do not suck at sports. Darts is not a sport.'_

"No, Regina won it actually." She informed him. Regina looked him over wondering what it was that drew Emma into dating this man, to willingly sleep with him.

"It's two to a seat." The Ferris Wheel operator told the crowd in line.

"Can I go with dad?" Henry asked cautiously not wanting to hurt his moms but wanting to spend some time with his father.

"Uh sure." Regina answered not doing a good job at masking the hurt from her voice.

"You can go with Emma." Henry tried, watching to see that his words made both his moms smile to themselves.

"Sir, you can leave your bear in the shack here, not safe to take it on the ride." The operator told Henry taking his teddy bear in her operation booth. Emma and Regina waited until Neal and Henry took their seats before they could take theirs.

Emma noticed when they sat down that they were couples style seats. She gulped.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" Regina asked noticing the scared gulp.

"I climbed a like mile high beanstalk, this is nothing." Emma boasted but her bravado was burst when the ride moved causing her to grasp for the handle bar holding her in place.

"Smooth." Regina teased smiling fondly at the Sheriff.

"Okay I may be a little scared of falling out of this." Emma admitted making Regina reach out to hold her hand.

"I will have you, besides I am quick with my magic. I am sure I would stop it before your body smashed against the pavement. I'm kidding. I have your back."

Emma calmed but kept their connection this time. Her breathing hitched as she felt Regina's thumb carress the back of her hand gently.

_'She is so cute.'_

_'She has the softest hands, I wonder how it would feel to have her always touching me like this. Control yourself Emma, you don't want her to know that you love he-'_

She felt a spark in her fingers and her thought was cut short when the Ferris Wheel jumped as it stalled. The power went out in the area surrounding them.

"You tapped into my magic, what were you thinking about?" Regina asked looking around at the small power outage as they dangled near the top.

"I, uh, I dunno. I drifted off there. Did I do this?" She peered down at how high up they were and how it was dark surrounding them.

"We did. It's our magic thing."

"I did this but I...How do we fix it?"

Regina blushed and whispered. "Just close your eyes." Emma did as she was told, feeling Regina taking her other hand. She waited nervously feeling a soft pair of lips press against hers in a sweet gentle kiss. Regina pulled away and when the blonde opened her eyes the lights were back on and the ride was starting up again.

"That was, um...a kiss...is what works for uh, magic stuff?" She asked flustered from the small kiss.

"It does when it is shared magic." Regina lied knowing that a simple handhold and spell would do the trick but she missed the soft embrace of kissing Emma.

"MOM! MAMA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Henry yelled from the seat above them. "WAS THAT MAGIC?"

"It's alright Henry!" Emma called out trying to reassure him.

#

"I saw you up there." Ruby whispered in Emma's ear, sneaking up on her causing the blonde to jump.

"Don't do that!" She turned swatting at her friend for scaring her.

"I saw that kiss." Ruby said wrapping her arms around her friend. "So proud of you."

"It was to put the lights back on." Emma explained not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Sure it was. Emma and Regina up a tree."

"Shut up!"

#

"Regina, what's does Ruby mean when she says she is a wolf?" Tink asked as the two of them watched the friends get them fries from the concession stand.

Regina grinned at her. "Just that, when the full moon comes out Ruby transforms into a wolf for the nights of it...She comes in handy as a guard dog."

"Have you two ever?"

"No. You should give her a chance though, you deserve some happiness." She patted her friend's shoulder.

"So do you...with Emma."

"Em-Emma and I aren't uh..."

"Don't be afraid this time Regina." Tink beamed at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Who was that on the phone?" Emma asked Henry watching him come toward her in the living room in a dishevelled uniform having just gotten in the door from his last day of term when the phone rang.

"Dad, he asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him and Mr Gold. I said I did, is that okay?" He said nervous that he would make her feel left out. "You can come along...Mom too."

Emma smiled softly, she didn't want to get in the way of her son knowing one of his parents now that he met him. She would have hated if someone kept David from her once she knew the truth even if technically the wraith did do that very thing. "No, you two deserve some alone time together to bond or whatever. Even with Mr Gold."

"He is my grandpa." Henry pointed out frowning at the idea of being part Dark One.

"What about me?" David asked coming into the room before ungraciously plopping down on the couch beside his daughter with a large bowl of popcorn.

"I was uh, talking about Mr Gold." The boy scratched the back of his neck feeling awkward for talking about his other grandfather in front of the other.

"Ahh I see. Well he is your other Grandpa. I'm your favorite though, right?"

"Yes." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh you have to give him something from Snow. The narrow box by the door. It should have a card." David explained to the kid not wanting to get yelled at for forgetting to tell him.

"I will."

_'So if Mary Margaret isn't my Secret Santa that means it has to be Regina.'_

David wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder pulling her close to him. "Want to join buddy? Me and my little girl are going to watch "White Christmas...Dancing, Bing Crosby singing, snow...Well not til the end but they sure do sing about it."

_'Did he call me his little girl?'_

_'Uhhh no...musicals are for girls or old people.'_

_'Snooooooooooooooooooooooooow, I long to clear a path and lift a spade of snow. Snoooow oh, to see a great big man entirely made of snow!'_

"Uhhhh, I should get ready to hang out with dad..." Henry quickly scampered out of the room not wanting to get stuck watching an old film that was probably for girls anyway.

Emma moved her legs under her as the army scene rolled up cuddling closer to her father thinking back to all those years that she dreamed of having just this. She held back tears trying to focus on the screen ahead.

"You know Neal is a nice guy but terrible at buying gifts. Did you know he got me a sheep because of my shepherding days...I was hoping for something cooler."

The blonde scoffed. "That's Neal for you. What did Mary Margaret get Mr Gold."

David gave her a wry grin. "A better gift than a sheep that's for sure. Two fishing rods. For him and Neal to bond. He spent years looking for his son...if I hadn't have been cursed and spent twenty eight years knowingly without you; I would have been heartbroken."

Emma hugged him not wanting him to see her eyes but he felt the tears drop down onto the shoulder of his shirt. "I'm here now sweetheart."

#

Regina had just gotten in the door from the last day of work for the holidays. She had watched Henry run past her as she got in the door on his way to pack to head out to Neal's and that Emma okayed it. She was on her way to find the blonde and yell at her for not running it by her but when she saw Emma on the couch cuddled into her father's arms her anger ebbed away.

She stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt them but finding that she couldn't walk away. Regina leaned with her hip against the door frame not realising that she was being watched.

"Do you miss him." She heard a disembodied voice whisper into her ear. The sound startled the mayor making her jump and clutch her chest.

Snow's eyes went wide afraid that a fire ball was coming her way. She threw her hands up in defense. "I was just..."

"Never do that." Regina pushed past her to get to the dining room, Snow trailed after her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you missed him? Your father?" She held onto the back of a chair. "Henry wasn't it...He rarely spoke to me..." She mused as she thought back to the timid old man and how he was more like one of the butlers they had who would draw baths and talk to her father. Henry however was more Regina's help than the castles.

"Yes." Regina poured herself a glass of apple cider waiting for the mention of her wretched ex husband to come up any second now along with a murder accusation again.

Snow sighed to herself. "Me too."

"Hey look that wasn't me. He locked me up and Sidney was the one who killed him to rescue me." She defended before Snow could accuse her.

The teacher furrowed her brows crossing her arms. "I...I know I read it in Henry's book last year after I...after Cora. We're even." She shrugged and her non chalant behaviour made Regina see red because that wasn't them being even.

"I wouldn't quite say that Sidney may have done my bidding but you got me to do yours so no we aren't really-" She raged trying to keep her voice low.

"You killed random villagers for not giving you information on me." Snow bit back, she wasn't going to let the queen twist her words like she had done many times before.

"Your friend Ruby killed just as many people when she was the wolf. And I seem to recall you and your husband killing more than a hundred of my soldiers over the years."

"Your minions you mean. Well you set a curse ripped my daughter from my life."

"You sent her through that stupid wardrobe with no idea where she would land when she came out. That is on you." Regina stepped forward pressing her forefinger into Mary Margaret's chest. The woman backed up and Regina leaned closer, her nostrils flared and her baring teeth as she spoke. "I never killed children, you of all people knew that. That is why I didn't go after you or a frizzy hair on your head until you were well past your childhood years and you were my biggest enemy. Did you really think I would murder your newborn girl? Of course you did. Right! Because I am the Evil Queen. I am the villian. Well look in the mirror because you are just as bad."

"I am nothing like you..." Snow tried to fight back but there was doubt in her voice.

"No I guess not because I would never leave my child alone. I would make sure that he had someone. You left her all alone." Regina fought back not letting Snow get off easily, she had wanted to get this off her chest for some time. The anger was festering up inside her and she needed to unleash some of it.

"I was trying to give her, her best chance."

"And look at how well that turned out!" Regina croaked her voice catching as she spoke. "And then you pull the same crap in Neverland. You were just going to abandon her all over her again to be with your husband. Do you ever think that your daughter needs you."

"Emma is grow-" Snow started the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't say it. You hurt her. Me and you heard the lost boys cries because we have no parents, and she could hear that too. She heard those cries because she was crying too and you don't care enough about her to stay with her." Tears rolled down Regina's eyes as she remembered the sound; the sobs of the blonde in the night and how she had made a vow to herself to never have to hear that sound ever again. A lump formed in her throat adding a dull pain to the pain she felt in her heart.

"You're right." Snow looked down feeling ashamed for her actions wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked as he came down the stairs with a bag packed.

Regina stepped back and turned away rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, your mom was just...telling me something I needed to hear." Snow told him giving the older woman a quick smile.

Emma watched the two in awe standing in the door way of the living room, wiping a tear from her cheek having witnessed most of the discussion between the two women.

"Did you get the sodas?" David asked over his shoulder.

"No...uh, I couldn't find them."

#

"Mary Margaret! Henry just left with Neal he took your gift for Mr. Gold." Emma told her mother as she made her way into the kitchen. She sighed at the wonderful smell coming from a pot on the oven.

"That's good. Oh sweetheart I made you cookies." Snow gave her a side hug in the kitchen, tucking a stray curl of her daughters hair behind her ear.

"W-What are you doing?" Emma asked feeling weird at the sudden random act of affection.

"I haven't been the best mother to you and I want to correct that." She took a cookie herself giving the blonde a smile. Emma took one smiling back trying to get down the overly sugary treat.

"Uh thanks mom." She muttered and instantly regretted using the word when Mary Margaret put her hand over her mouth with tears welling up. She crashed her body against her daughter. She held Emma longer than a usual hug when she pulled apart she smiled nervously. "Oh you wait right there I will be right back. I got you something."

She took off upstairs. Regina sauntered into the kitchen in a short robe with her wet hair sticking to the back of her neck. "Did your mother make these?" She picked up a sugar cookie carefully examining it.

Emma however hadn't heard her and was too busy staring at her in awe. Her eyes roamed over the toned tan legs up to the way the robe cinched at her waist up to her cleavage on show and how droplets from her hair were dripping down her neck down her chest. "Huh, what?"

"Cookies, did Snow make these?" She held up a snowman one.

"Oh yeah. She did." Emma watched as she dropped it back onto the plate with distaste. Emma wanted to ask her about the passionate argument she heard on her behalf earlier but all her brain could focus on was an almost naked Regina in front of her.

"You told Henry he could spend the night with Neal." She asked as she started taking a chopping board out of a cabinet bending down to do it. Emma tilted her head to look at her ass but blushed when Regina stood back up with a hand on her hip waiting for an answer.

"Well he doesn't get to spend Christmas with him, I figured you know Christmas eve isn't until tomorrow that it wouldn't be a big deal." She winced as she saw Regina scowl. "No...I am sorry I should have run it by you...Sorry."

Regina softened at the apology and busied herself in the cupboards removing boxes and jars.

"So are we good?" The sheriff asked wanting to stay on Regina's good side.

"We're good." Regina told her before trying to get past her in the kitchen. The space between them was limited between the countertops and the island. Both women blushed when the mayor's body hit off Emma's as she tried to shimmy past her. Her body brushed against the Sheriffs.

"Sorry for touching your...backside. I was just trying to get past.

"It's alright..." Emma gave her a small goofy grin which made the corners of Regina's mouth twitch upwards. She put the jar of sauce down.

"Okay I know it's early but you can open this now." Snow announced as she walked in the room holding a large box neatly wrapped in gold gift wrap with a large gold bow on the top. She looked between the two women who quickly moved away from each other the second she walked into the room. Regina busied herself with the pot of minced beef on the stove, stirring it while Emma approached her mother taking the gift out of her hands.

She tore open the wrapping paper not entirely used to getting gifts. She took out a black fedora blinking several times at it, unsure as to why her mother bought it for her.

"What do you think?"

"It's uh, it's, well I don't have one. Thanks." Emma hated the hat, she hated any hat that wasn't wooly and this was certainly not her style. She put it back into the box while Regina sniggered by the oven.

"No, you have to try it on." She retrieved it out of the packaging and placed it on her daughter's head. "Oh, you look beautiful."

Emma frowned at having it put on her head but quickly added a smile for her mother's benefit. "What do you think Regina?" Snow asked seeing the doubt in her daughter's eyes as she forced a smile.

Regina left the pot steeping and strolled over to them tilting her head at the embarrassed Emma Swan. "She can pull it off."

Emma burst into a bashful smile.

David came in the room. "Emma, you look very cute." He cooed and went to steal an olive from a bowl on the island.

"Hey that's for dinner!" Regina reprimanded.

"Actually Sean and Ashley invited us to their Christmas party tonight."

"B-but we don't have to go, we can stay here. Or, you could come with us."

"I'd rather stay in, have a quiet night." Emma lied wanting more alone time with Regina.

#

"Are you adding pot in there?" Emma asked watching Regina stir in ingredients.

"It's oregano. Can you pass the cuman." The blonde handed her the small tub and wondered what was on under the robe as she watched the woman work. Regina added tomato sauce and lowered the heat. She took a jug adding water to make it reduce into a sauce before adding cilantro.

"What are making exactly?"

"Picadillo." Regina told her with a spanish accent as she said it.

"Pika dildo?"

"No...it's like chili without beans or spice. Henry doesn't like it that much so I figured I could make it tonight. It's good. Here try some." She put some on a wooden spoon and held the spoon close to Emma's lips. Emma let out a soft moan as the taste hit her tongue.

"Mmm, that is delicious." She wanted another bite but contained herself.

"I know right. Try telling our son that. Are you parents going to be gone long tonight?"

"Maybe til like midnight considering it's Cinderella." She gave Regina a wry smile and took out two plates and two glasses. "Can we have dinner inside, I know you like to have it at the dining room table but 'It's a Wonderful Life' starts in 10 minutes."

"I had no idea you liked old movies."

"Just at Christmas, they were my only constant each Christmas you know. They were always on. Plus how cool is Jimmy Stewarts voice. Muuuuurrrrry Christmaaaaas you ooooold buuuuilding and looooan."

Regina chuckled at Emma's impression and agreed on dinner in front of the couch with a movie.

#

They finished dinner and were sitting on either side of the couch neither wanting to overstep the mark.

"You don't know if your mom bought me a hat do you?"

"What? Why would she?" Emma asked furrowing her brows not getting why she thought she would.

"I am sure she is my Secret Santa."

"She got Mr Gold." Emma told her matter of factly.

"So that means you..."

"Yeah I was planning on giving it you tomorrow but I guess I can now." She moved off the couch to get the box out from under the tree. Regina opened it to see what looked like a brunette barbie doll in a black power suit with a blazer and vest. She looked at it curiously.

"I found a site online that makes dolls like a person, had to get a rush order for this one." Emma took it from her hands and pointed out features. "See it has your flippy hair, your actual eye color and look even a lip scar."

"You got me a barbie version of me?" Regina asked taking the doll back to inspect it.

"Well the Evil Queen doll wasn't you. I think it's because you aren't like the Disney villian. You are Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, mother to Henry Mills and if you ask me Disney would have a whole section dedicated to this you if they saw this version." She smiled bashfully not expecting Regina to crash her lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

#


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Regina pushed Emma back on the couch climbing on top of her as the kiss got more passionate. Emma's hand went to Regina's sides as she kissed back with vigor. Regina's lips were full and soft against her own, their bodies pressed against each other, hands roaming everywhere in feverant passion. They only pulled apart when breathing became difficult. Both women surveying the other as the panted for breath.

"Sorry I..." Regina started feeling a bit ashamed at how she pounced on the blonde. She made an attempt to move off of her to difuse the tension between them. Emma held the back of her bare thigh in place and reached up to place a tender kiss on Regina's lips pulling back with a dreamy far off look.

"Don't be." She used her other hand to pull on the front of Regina's silk robe until she was barely inches away from her lips. "We do have a few hours until my parents come home."

"Wow, you are full of charm." Regina quipped with a wry smile before staring down at the Emma's lips wanting to kiss her again.

"Charm is my middle name...or part of my surname. I actually don't know if that is my fath-"

"Emma?"

"Yes."

"Shut up." Regina pressed her lips to Emma's kissing her with everything in her.

#

They kissed for over an hour both wanting to take it a step further but neither wanting to stop what they were doing. Both wanted to just relish the time they had together, each kiss becoming passionate, loving, tender. Regina didn't want Emma to think that she was just some lay or a play to get back at Snow White. She wanted to show her that she was in this, whatever it was for her. She couldn't articulate it and thought that her lips would tell her one way or another.

Emma's entire body felt like it was vibrating from the kisses, she wanted to rip Regina's clothes off and take her on the couch but that wasn't entirely special and she wanted to be something memorable and the idea of her in "Cookie Monster" underwear was not how she wanted their first time to go. She was kissing Regina's neck, nipping at the skin before lavishing it with her tongue when she heard keys in the front door.

The two women jumped apart from one another not wanting to get caught.

Emma ran her hands through her hair, in an attempt to fix it. Regina fixed her robe and sat up straight with her hands on her lap. She craned her neck back, seeing David tip toe into the room holding his shoes in his hands.

"Did you girls have a good night?" He asked swaying as he did, feeling slightly tipsy from the punch from the ball.

"Yeah uh, we watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' and got talking." Emma lied turning off the TV that was currently playing informercials for hair removal products. She was gratful that Regina wasn't wearing lipstick when they kissed. The last few times under the mistletoe her lips had dark pink smudges around her mouth making her look like she was struck with lightning while she tried to apply a lip color.

Regina gave him a bashul smile feeling slightly guilty.

"That's good. We talked to Eugene, an old prince from our land, he said he has a cabin in the woods he is willing to sell. So we won't be in your hair for long." He spoke to Regina with a grin as a drunk Snow tripped up the stairs making a loud "oomph" sound.

"Your mom may have had a bit too much to drink. But it's good news right?"

"Yeah...it is." Emma frowned as he left to assist Snow up the stairs. She sat there in a small state of shock.

Regina gave her a sad smile at the chance that they would soon no longer get to see each other every day. "That's...great news right." Regina muttered all hope gone from her voice.

"Yeah...I am sure gonna miss this place." She wanted to add and you but didn't want to push a relationship onto the other.

"I should probably get to bed, big day tomorrow, Christmas Eve and all." Regina got up from her seat attempting to walk away, she was stopped when Emma grabbed her hand.

The blonde stood up and kissed the hand in hers. "Night Regina."

The mayor smiled fondly at her. "Thanks, for my present." She picked up her doll holding in to her chest. "It is very sweet." Emma grinned back at her trying to get out an 'I love you.' but her voice caught in her throat. She leaned down to kiss Emma's cheek before ascending the stairs to her room while Emma groaned into a couch cushion.

#

"Mom! Mama!" Henry yelled as he got in the door early the next morning. He sprinted up the stairs stopping at Emma's room first. He pushed the door open and yelled inside the room."Wake up!" Once he saw Emma stir he made his way down the hall. He bound into Regina's room leaping onto her bed. "It's Christmas eve!"

Regina sat up smiling at her giddy son while Emma padded into the room still half asleep. "Did Neal give you a bowl of sugar or something for breakfast?"

" only had Bran cereal." He pulled a disgusted face. "It's Christmas eve!"

Emma walked into the room pushing him down onto the big mattress. When he got close Regina tickled his side, grinning at the loud giggles erupting from him.

"Em-em-emma help!" He called out between giggles.

She tickled his side and smirked. He raised his hands in submission. "I think he's surrendering." She told Regina who stopped her attack to avoid having to change the sheets in the event of her son wetting himself if she kept it up.

Emma sat down on the empty side of the Queen sized bed while Henry lay between them. Regina yawned happily.

"Did you have fun last night Kid?" Emma asked wondering what he and Neal got up to.

"Yeah, Dad got me something called 'Dungeons and Dragons'. Mr Gold said it was ridiculous but Belle loved it." He blushed thinking about Belle making his mothers share a look with each other.

"Do you like Belle?" Emma asked him ignoring the look Regina was giving her for actually being so blunt.

"What?...I...she's kinda like my step grandmother..." He blushed darkly as he fiddled with his sleeves.

"So step grandmothers aren't off limits." Emma pointed out not realising what she was saying.

"So you would date mom?" Henry tested her with a smug smirk.

"Actually...I mean you know it's an option." She bit down on her lip avoiding eye contact with the other two in the bed who were staring at her incredulously. "Your mother is very beautiful so yeah..."

Henry looked between his two mothers suspiciously. "Oooookay..."

Emma cleared her throat wanting to shift the attention off of her and back to him, she said. "So you do like Belle?"

"Well Beauty and the Beast was my favourite Disney film." He admitted hoping it would stop there and he wouldn't have to tell his mothers about the embarrassing fact that he was attracted to his grandfather's girlfriend. Regina hugged her son close to her.

"She is a bit old for you and taken. What about Jefferson's little girl?"

"She won't talk to me because you separated her and her 'Papa'." He sighed. Regina smoothed down his hair with her fingers comforting him, feeling guilty for that one.

"What about Ava?" Emma offered thinking about the young girls of Storybrooke.

"Oh not her, she's a theif." Regina stuck her nose up at the idea of her son with the girl who was so mean to her when she offered her a new home and family.

"So, I was one too." Emma pointed out feeling offended.

"Yes and your boyfriend set you up and got you sent to juvie...Not before knocking you up and all before you were eighteen." Regina added grinning with mirth.

"Henry is different than Neal, he's a good egg. Have no clue where you got that from." She said playfully earning a flick against her arm by Regina. "Owh, you _obviously _got that from your mom. Owh!"

"Watch it Swan."

"No he did." She said sincerely smiling broadly as she looked at his other mother.

"What is up with you guys?" Henry asked slightly freaked out at how casual and playful his two mothers were with each other.

"Uh nothing why Kid?" Emma quickly replied making him more suspicious of their odd behaviour. "Your mom and I have just become f-friends since the whole Neverland thing."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh...well it's good you both have friends now and that you are on the same side I guess." He took a hand off both of them in his. "Kinda like a family."

"Kind of yeah." Regina mused.

#

The evening becan to roll in before anyone even realised after the food was prepped for the next day everyone in the house sat down in the living room watching vintage Christmas specials on TV.

"More eggnog?" Snow asked topping off Regina's drink with a soft smile.

"Mom! Can I open one of the gifts under tree?" Henry moaned looking at the presents from family members that cluttered the base of the tree.

"You can open one." Regina conceeded edging closer to Emma as they sat on the couch watching him slide on his knees almost hitting the tree in his excitement. Emma bent forward and whispered in the mayor's ear.

"Is he always like this at Christmas."

Regina lolled her head back and whispered. "This is the calmest I have seen him at the holidays."

"Hey Kid why not open the back one from me." Emma told him. "The one in the green box."

Henry picked it up curiously before ripping open the wrapping paper. "You got me a chemistry set?"

"It is an advanced one with over 300 experiments." She pointed out. "You have to do some of the more complex ones with your mom near so she can use her magic to stop it if you make a mistake. Plus you know it looks kinda cool..."

"And you called us nerds?" Regina asked with a smirk making Henry laugh.

"Thanks mom." Henry got up from his position to hug his mother before sitting back down. She hugged him back loving that she was a part of his Christmas. He sat back down and took a sip of his eggnog. "Did you get your secret Santa yet?"

"No not yet." Emma sighed over dramatically leaning closer to Regina resting her head on her shoulder. "They haven't giving it yet."

David rolled his eyes at his daughter's silliness while Snow watched the interaction narrowing her eyes.

_'Since when are they so close?'_

_'She smells really good.'_

_'I should give her, her gift already.'_

_'I wonder if I can blow stuff up with this.'_

_'FELIZ NAVIDAD!'_

Regina groaned and stood up swirling her hands making a white box with a green bow appear in her hands after a purple mist disappeared. "Merry Christmas."

Emma took the box and pulled off the lid to reveal a brown leather coat with a large collar reminding Emma of the kind Lauren Lewis wears on Lost Girl. She pulled it out of the box while he parents awhed at it and Regina smiled hopefully. "I noticed you didn't have a brown one. I checked the sizes against your other jackets but you should probably try it on."

Emma held the jacket up still admiring it. And wondering how much Regina spent on it knowing it was expensive. "Huh...Oh yeah." She stood up and put it on, "What do you think?"

"Oh Emma that suits you."

"You look lovely."

"Makes you look badass Mom."

"It looks good." Regina flicked her eyes over Emma's appearance feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest.

"It's getting late kiddo." David told Henry realising how late it had gotten snapping Regina's focus back to her son and away from Emma Swan.

"Come on, I'll read you a Christmas story." Regina got up resting her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Emma come on." He pulled on his other mother's hand.

"You want me to come to?"

"Yes, come on, the sooner I sleep the sooner it's Christmas morning."

She rolled her eyes and her and Regina walked their son upstairs to bed.

"You saw all that right?" Snow asked wringing her hands watching the three leave.

"Saw what?" He asked feeling out of the loop as he waited for his wife to sit back down beside him.

"That!" She gestured to the stairs before biting her nails. "Them."

"What about them?"

"They like each other." She spelled out waiting for her husband to catch up with her train of thought.

"They were bound to become friends some day."

Snow groaned. "I think they more than like each other."

"What?...Oh!"

#

"He went to sleep quite easily. I figured he'd be too excited to shut off his brain." Emma whispered as the two women snuck out of their sleeping son's room.

"Storytime always got him to bed." Regina muttered looking down at her feet. "The jacket looks really good on you."

"You said that earlier." Emma told her with a shy smile creeping onto her face.

"It bears repeating." She took a nervous step forward placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. "Goodnight Miss Swan."

Emma melted in the spot on the landing from the sweet kiss letting out a content sigh as she watched the sway of the mayor's hips as she sauntered off to her room. She managed to control herself to make it to her own room, taking advantage of the floor lenght mirror she did a small twirl in her new jacket seeing how it sat on her body. She modeled, making small poses to herself. She hooked her thumbs in the pockets and felt something inside one. A folded up piece of paper with Regina's neat elegant handwriting covering one side of the small piece of paper.

_"Emma, I love you from your Secret Santa."_

She read and reread the message before it finally set in.

She bound from her room down the hall to the larger room, knocking lightly on the door. Regina opened it with a coy smile.

"I found your note."

#


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Uh, come in." Regina sat up feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach and fear soon follow with regret. She wondered if the confession went too far, had she overstepped the mark, had she crossed the line of what was just kissing and flirtation by admitting how she truly felt. How when she was around the Sheriff her heart would beat just a half second faster, that she made her smile even when she was overcome with anger and frustration, how being around the blonde made that empty feeling that she had felt for so long disappear.

She inhaled deeply as Emma came into the room ducking her head and approaching her bed slowly unsure what to say now. Emma's voice caught in her throat. She kept the note in her hand, holding it like it was a golden ticket.

"I found your note." She repeated before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I know I am not the most ideal of...partners but I just...I had to tell you." Regina's eyes began to tear up ever so slightly as it dawned on her in the past minute that Emma could very well reject her declaration. She nervously ran her hand through her hair as she waited for a response.

"You love me?" Emma asked dumbfounded at the notion.

"Yes." Regina gulped feeling vulnerable and exposed wanting Emma to say more but knowing from the past that if she pushed her it wouldn't give her the result she wanted. "I understand if you don't-"

Emma shook her head making the mayor stop her planned speech before she started. "No...I do." She gave Regina a soft smile with a nervous laugh.

"You do?" Regina was wary, wanting to be sure.

"I do." Emma got up from her spot and moved to sit right by the brunette. "I love you too." She pressed her lips to Regina's feeling a spark course through her body as she did. Regina kissed her back pulling Emma on top of her.

The romantic scene was crushed when Emma fell on to Regina causing both of them to burst into laughter.

"You are such a dork Miss Swan." Regina told her with a smug smile wrapping her arms around Emma's waist once she situated herself safely.

"And you are a nerd Miss Mills." She replied before kissing her again.

#

"Merry Christmas!" Henry burst into his mother's room at the crack of dawn with a red stocking in his hand, in his giddy state he didn't realise at first that his mother wasn't alone in her bed.

On further inspection he saw that Emma was nestled on Regina's chest with a thin blue sheet covering up their bodies.

"Mom? Mama?"

"Crap." Emma noticed her son standing in the room in shock. She nudged Regina and pulled a sheet up as she sat up to hide her modesty.

Regina jumped awake startled but quickly looked over at her son.

"This is not what it looks like." She started feeling embarrassed that her son had walked in on the morning after.

"Santa does exist." He said in a far off voice.

"Just give us two minutes Kid."

He nodded and left to give his mother's some privacy to change clothes. He swayed impatiently as they took longer than they told him, he could hear their panicked voices through the bedroom door. He peeked into his stocking noticing chocolate money, he was about to take a piece when the door flung open, both his mother's standing past the door frame with red faces.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Regina bent down to kiss the top of her son's head.

"Are you two together?" He asked wanting an answer. Emma gulped and stepped aside gesturing for him to come in the room. He noticed that she was wearing one of Regina's bathrobes. He sat on the chair by the vanity mirror. "So? Are you?"

Emma took Regina's hand with a shy smile. "Yes."

His face lit up with a bright smile. "Really?"

Regina nodded confirming it. He jumped up from the chair wrapping his arms around them giving them a group hug. When they separated, Regina bent down to his eyeline which these days didn't mean she had to bend much.

"I am sorry you found out the way you did, we were going to sit you down and have a proper talk."

"I am just so happy. Does this mean we can all stay here?" He asked happily.

"You and Emma can. Your grandparents have found a new house for them...speaking of..." She held under his chin affectionately. "They can't know about us just yet."

He smiled and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry you're secret's safe with me."

"So show me Kid, what did Santa leave in your stocking."

The family sat on the edge of the bed looking at the small toys and chocolates that he got.

#

Emma woke up her parents before they went downstairs wanting everyone to be apart of her first proper family Christmas. She couldn't wipe the grin from her face even if she tried especially when she saw Regina burst into a huge toothy grin at Henry running towards the large pile of toys she had asked David to put out the previous night. David wrapped his arm around his daugher, reaching out to rub Regina's bicep before taking a seat in the arm chair waiting for his wife to sit by him. Emma and Regina sat fairly close on the edge of the couch, an excuse for the close proximity being a better view at their excited son.

David took out his camera phone capturing the moments on video. Snow meanwhile was holding up a large paper back for her grandson to put his wrapping paper in not liking how he just tore it and left it on the ground.

Regina smiled at Emma fondly seeing tears form in her eye as she smiled. She moved her hand over Emma's in an effort to comfort her.

"This one's from mom specifically." Henry informed them all lifting up the box. He tore open the gift wrap looking past the tissue paper. "It's a crown?"

He took it out of the box to see a silver crown with little green emeralds surrounding it, looking over the expensive item carefully.

"It was my father's; a crown for a prince." She took it out of his hands and placed it on his head. "It suits you...He would have really loved you."

"Regina stay there, Emma get in, I wanna take a picture." Emma flushed red padding over to the two brunettes.

"Perfect, the Queen, The Princess and the Prince."

"Emma is more a knight." Henry added making his mom's smile a second before the flash went off.

He took it off, not wanting for it to fall as he finished opening up the rest of his gifts.

#

"Tink, you and Ruby are here." Henry showed the happy couple to their seats in the dining room. Mr Gold sat at the end of the table with his son and girlfriend on either side of him. David and Snow's chairs were empty as they were getting the last of the starters that had almost been forgotten. Granny rolled her eyes at the pair, she knew what those two were up to when they sat that they would meet her there. Henry sat at the other end of the table in his mother's usual seat so she could sit next to Emma and hold hands under a tablecloth.

Everyone sighed with relief that the last guests had arrived, the starters sitting out in front of them that were to be left untouched until everyone was there.

"What took you guys so long?" Snow asked as she took out fresh salmon adding it to the table.

Tink blushed and hid her red face in Ruby's shoulder not wanting to tell everyone why they were delayed.

"We were just deciding on what to wear." Ruby added.

"Sure you were." Neal murmered with a smirk making Regina lean close to Emma's ear, her warm breath sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"What did you ever see in him?" She whispered, Emma flushed. "I was young and confused. Also, didn't know about you."

Granny and Ruby shared a look with each other smugly having heard what everyone else at the table missed.

Snow and David waited to take their seats, both clearing their throats.

"Guys we have an announcement."

"We spoke to Eugene yesterday and well as of the 30th we will have a new house, or well cabin." They smiled happily. "It is a bit small but I am sure we can make it fit with the four of us."

"Um, Grandma, Grandpa; I was actually hoping to stay here with my mom...and I wanted Emma here too. I mean we have the space for her. Right mom?" He winked not so subtly at her.

"Emma can stay here if thats what you want." She responded catching on to her son's way of thinking.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to leave my son." Emma confessed which was the truth, being able to stay living with Regina was just a bonus, a very big bonus.

Her parents looked disappointed but hide it quickly, plastering on fake smiles. "Whatever you want."

#

"So where's Scarlet tonight?" David asked as he chewed on a piece of turkey only covering his mouth when both Regina and his wife stared him down for talking with his mouth open.

"I stuck her with Happy. He's not religious...doesn't believe he should celebrate something that doesn't exist." Ruby filled them in as she wolfed down another roast potato.

"Whose Scarlet?" Belle asked curiously.

"My secret santa gift from Charming. She is the cutest, a little retriever." She made out the size of the puppy with her hands to give Belle an idea on her size.

"She sounds adorable. Oh! Granny I tried something from the basket you gave me that I never had before...Root beer, it is delicious."

"That's my favourite! After hot chocolate with cinnamon that is."

"And it will rot your teeth out." Regina scolded not liking the idea of all the sugary drinks her son had daily.

"Mom!" Henry groaned getting embarrassed.

"I would listen to her deary." Rumple told him not wanting a grandson of his to be whiny. "Oh by the way thanks Snow for the fishing rods. Bae, Henry and I will have to break them in some day when the weather picks up." He patted his son's shoulder with an easy smile taking over his face.

"I am glad you like them."

"What did you get?" He asked cutting a slice of ham as he waited for her answer. "For secret santa."

Snow blushed; her whole face burning a dark red. "Uh, a book."

"Must be some book, you look like you are about to past out." Granny added watching the former princess squirm. Regina grimaced as the image she witnessed in the shower on that faithful morning not so long ago. Emma squeezed her hand lightly rolling her eyes.

"It was a book on painting." Belle informed them all with a blissful smile not understanding why it was in any way embarrassing to read.

"It was Fifty Shades of Grey." Ruby told everyone at the table making David and Snow shoot daggers at her while the rest of the table minus Henry and Belle burst into laughter. Including Regina even if she found the information more disgusting than funny.

"It's not about an artist and his muse and finding colors on the palette of life?" Belle asked the group making them laugh louder. "Ruby!" She threw a brussell sprout at the waitress who held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry it was meant as a joke. I was gonna tell you but you gave it to her early."

"Is that the twilight porn book?" Henry asked wanting to be in on the joke, his father nodded at him from the other end of the table.

"If it makes you any less embarrassed I sorta got some too." Neal added giving Tink a pointed look making Emma and Regina cover their mouths with their hands as they sniggered remembering the day she gave it to him.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR JOB!" Tink shouted defending herself. A squeak escaped past Emma's hand as she tried to keep the laughter in.

"You thought what was his job?" Belle asked glad that the focus was off her gift and wanting to keep it off it.

"Well when I followed Regina in the jungle, she called you 'The sperm donor' and I asked the Darling sons what it meant and they said that you read those magazines and touch yourself."

Emma let out the laugh she was holding in, gripping Regina's bicep to hide her face in her arm while Regina laughed openly with rest of the group except Henry who again didn't get why his mom would call his dad that.

"Still it's a better gift than a stuffed animal." David groaned thinking about his gift

"David!" Snow scolded.

"What did you get?" Ruby asked Emma once the laughter had stopped.

Emma grinned widely. "A new leather coat."

"Oh wait til you see it on Red, it looks great on her." Snow cooed as she crossed her utensils on her plate.

"Who was your secret santa?" Neal asked as he got more meat and carrots on to his plate relishing Regina's cooking.

Emma pointed her thumbs towards the brunette beside her who looked up realising that she was being gestured at.

She wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin placing it back on her lap. "She was mine too."

"What did Emma get you?" Tinkerbell asked wanting to see her friend happy.

"A doll that's like me." She told everyone as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

#

They waved everyone out when they left just as the clock stroke 7pm. Henry pulled Regina aside to talk to her in private. He went to a cabinet and took out a badly wrapped gift resembling the books Emma wrapped for him when she left her in control.

"You got me a gift? You didn't have to." She opened it up to see he got her a barbie. "Dream Wedding Barbie?" She turned it over in her hands to see a blonde barbie with wavy blonde hair in a white and pink wedding dress.

"They didn't have any Sheriff barbies. It's meant to be mom. She said she got you one and I wanted you to have another to play with...like how Ava acts out weddings with her and her ken dolls. Now your doll is not all alone. Do you like it?"

She pulled him in for a hug. "I love it."

"Can I do one of the chemistry experiments? Grandpa said he wants to try one with me." He pleaded pushing his hands together.

"Of course you can. Just be careful with the chemicals."

"I know mom."

She let him go and watched as he set it up on the messed dining room table. David moved dishes out of the way so he had a place to set up before the table was fully cleared. "Buddy, you set up everything and I will be in in a minute okay?"

Regina helped him take out the viles of chemicals and the instruction book when she saw a bright light.

Emma smiled from behind the camera. "My two nerds." She whispered to them sticking out her tongue while they furrowed their brows at her, scowling. "I knew you'd love it."

She rested her arms on the back of Henry's chair, reading the experiment he was.

"Okay, buddy. What one are we doing?" David asked as the table was cleared and the kitchen was cleaner. Snow sat watching them, being an assistant to them as they worked.

Emma held onto Regina's shoulder. "I don't think they need us here at the moment." She jerked her head in a not so subtle gesture.

Regina picked up on the hint and followed the blonde upstairs to her room with her dream barbie in her hands. Emma looked down at the doll when Regina placed it on her vanity mirror next to the one Emma got her.

"Did Henry get you that?" She asked picking it up before doing the same to the Regina doll.

"Yeah, looks kinda like you, except for the dress."

"Haha very funny. 'Oh Miss Swan I want to kiss you.'" Emma acted out with the mayor doll making Regina cross her arms and roll her eyes.

"I don't think I ever said that."

Emma ignored her and took the wedding dress barbie in her hands. "I guess I could kiss you Madam Mayor.' She made the dolls kiss making puckering lip sounds. Regina saw an opportunity and threw the stolen Snow White doll at the blonde shouting "Porn!"

Emma lost it, dropping the dolls on the table as she burst into loud laughter causing Regina to laugh too.

"You are so silly." Regina told her, wrapping her arms around the Sheriff's waist pressing a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

#

Downstairs Henry watched as his mothers came downstairs hand in hand with goofy smiles on their faces and he couldn't help but smile too. Snow and David were oblivious to the couple as they tried to figure out where the experiment went wrong.

"What's going on?" Emma asked taking a seat across from everyone.

"We are missing a chemical somewhere for this one. Must have misread it." Snow told the two women barely looking up from the booklet in front of her.

Regina knelt down in front of her son with a genuine smile on her face. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

He grinned back looking between his two mothers.

"Yes." And though he was grateful for the gifts he had gotten they didn't even cross his mind. He got what he asked Santa for, not a crown, or a game console or even toys. He got happiness for his moms and seeing them smiling happily made his secret wish to Santa come true.

#

**The End.**

**Merry Christmas. I hope you have a good one. **

**I have an idea for an additional chapter to cover a New Year's Eve party. Let me know if it is something you guys would be interested in.**


End file.
